143
by XiuMochiTa
Summary: CHAP 5 UP-Minseok dan Luhan sama-sama siswa populer di Sekolahnya. Mereka bersaing dalam segala hal termasuk dalam hal kecerdasan. Jangan mengira mereka berdua bersahabat dekat dan jangan mengira kalau mereka adalah pasangan romantis layaknya Romeo dan Juliet. Minseok dan Luhan lebih mirip Kucing dan Anjing ataupun Tom & Jerry XiuHan - LuMin Luhan - Xiumin. [Rate T - YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Title : 143

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter

Word : 1.972

Summary :

Minseok dan Luhan sama-sama siswa populer di Sekolahnya. Minseok dan Luhan bersaing dalam segala hal termasuk dalam hal kecerdasan. Jangan mengira mereka berdua bersahabat dekat dan jangan mengira kalau mereka adalah pasangan romantis layaknya Romeo dan Juliet. Minseok dan Luhan lebih mirip Kucing dan Anjing ataupun Tom dan Jerry.

* * *

Hi..! I'm Back..

Tentu aja bawa fanfic bukan bawa pisang.

Ups!

Judul sama cerita gak nyambung sama sekali.

Semoga readers suka. dan selamat membaca. Oya, buat yang minta sequel dari 0326-0420 aku gak janji buat bikin soalnya aku ga terlalu ahli bikin sequel :-D.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihatlah, bukankah aku terlihat Sangat— tampan?" Ucap seorang pria chubby dengan rambut cokelat keemasannya. Tangannya terangat ke arah leher dan membenarkan sebuah kain yang membelit di kerah bajunya.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa, Kim Min Seok!" Dia tersenyum bangga dengan sebelah alis mata yang terangkat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan luas tersebut. Terus berjalan hingga iris matanya bertemu dengan sebuah tas ransel yang tergeletak di atas ranjang King size miliknya. Meraih benda tersebut kemudian memakainya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Berjalan melewati lorong-lorong panjang dan luas, berbelok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melewati beberapa orang pria bertubuh tegap, berpakaian serba hitam dan berkaca mata hitam yang menurut pria mungil itu lebih terlihat seperti patung pajangan penghias rumah luasnya. Namun akan membungkuk patuh ketika pria mungil itu melewati mereka.

Minseok berhenti sejenak sebelum dia sampai di tempat tujuannya yaitu ruang makan tempat Ayah dan Ibunya menunggu sekarang. Pria mungil itu menoleh ke samping kanannya dimana ada seorang penjaga yang tengah berdiri didekat pintu. Kakinya perlahan melangkah mendekati pria itu yang anehnya tak berekasi. Benar-benar seperti benda mati pikir Minseok.

"Buka kacamatamu!" Perintah Minseok dan si pria yang tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dari Minseok itu menuruti perintah Minseok yang memang adalah majikannya. Tak sedikitpun pria bertubuh tegap itu membalas tatapan sang majikan karena itu memang tidak diperbolehkan. Jika pria itu melakukannya, sama saja dia menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

"Kemana kau semalam?" Tanya Minseok pada pria tegap dihadapannya kemudian Minseok menatap nametag yang tertera di dada pria itu. "Nickhun Sshi?" Tambah Minseok.

"Uhm!" pria berdarah asli Thailand yang ternyata benama Nickhun itu terlihat gugup saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. "Uhm, semalam saya berjaga di ruang cctv." Jawab Nickhun asal.

"Benarkah?" Minseok memastikan dengan mata memicing menatap Nickhun.

"Benar, Tuan muda!" Jawab Nickhun dengan mantap.

"Okey, aku percaya padamu!" Nickhun terlihat bernafas lega. Minseok menepuk pipi Nickhun dengan senyum meremehkan "Lain kali kau bisa membawa Tiffani ke ruang cctv jika kau mau." Kemudian terkekeh saat melihat wajah merah Nickhun yang menahan malu karena ketahuan berbohong oleh majikan kecilnya.

"Selamat pagi Ayah, Ibu!" Sapa Minseok pada kedua orangtuanya yang sudah lebih dulu menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Pagi nak!" Jawab Tuan Kim Ayah Minseok. "Pagi Sokkie sayang!" Tambah Sang Ibu.

"Dimana Hanbin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri jalanan luas nan panjang menuju _**'K High School'**_ dimana dia bersekolah. Uhm, ngomong-ngomong soal sepeda, kalian tidak salah baca. Pria mungil kita ini memang tidak suka dan tidak mau berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil mewah seperti kebanyakan murid-murid di _**'K High School'**_ yah walaupun tetap berakhir dengan diikuti dua buah mobil hitam dibelakangnya.

"Kriittt!" Minseok mengerem sepedanya dan memarkirkannya disamping mobil-mobil bermerek yang ada disekolah itu. Seketika pekikan memekakan pendengaran si mungil ketika kaki pendeknya berjalan perlahan memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Minseok! Dia terlihat manis sekali pagi ini!"

"Oppa! Berkencanlah denganku."

"Hyung! Apa pulang sekolah nanti kau punya waktu?"

Jangan heran, Minseok memang digemari semua kalangan termasuk kalangan sesama Genrenya.

"Anyeong Minseok Oppa!" Sapa seorang gadis dengan senyum berbinar. Namun Minseok tak menanggapi rengekan para gadis dan pria yang sejak tadi menghalangi jalannya. Ya, Minseok mengacuhkannya. Kenapa Minseok mengacuhkannya? Itu karena Minseok tahu kalau beberapa detik lagi.

"Huwaaa,,, Bukankah itu Luhan Oppa!"

"Hyung! Luhan hyung, dia tampan sekali hari ini!" Seketika pria dan wanita yang sedari tadi mengerubungi Minseok berlari dan beralih mengerubungi seorang pria yang baru saja turun dari mobil sport merah miliknya. Pria itu tinggi, kurus, mempunyai mata seperti rusa dan tampan juga cantik disaat yang bersamaan.

Minseok menoleh ke belakang menatap gerombolan yang sekarang berpindah arah mengerubungi Luhan. Kemudian memutar bola matanya malas. "Dasar Penjilat!" Kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Minseok berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya kemudian berbalik, menatap dua orang pria berbaju hitam dihadapannya dengan galak namun lebih terlihat menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini eoh? Apa kalian juga ingin mengikutiku sampai ke dalam kelas? Berdiri dibelakang mejaku seperti patung dan membuat semua temanku ketakutan!" Teriak Minseok marah.

Sedetik kemudian kedua pria itu memekik kesakitan dengan sebelah kaki terangkat ke udara.

"Aww!" Kedua pria itu mengaduh. "Pergi sekarang atau aku akan mematahkan kaki kalian!"

"Maafkan kami Tuan!" Kedua pria itu lari terbirit-birit sambil sesekali mengusap kaki mereka yang masih terasa sakit.

Tolong ingatkan kedua pengawal Minseok itu untuk tidak membuat Minseok marah kapanpun dan dimanapun. Ingatkan mereka juga kalau si kecil adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo sejak dia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan jangan pernah tertipu oleh wajah bayi bak malaikat yang dimiliki Minseok.

Minseok memutar tubuhnya, dengan kesal dia memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya seorang pria bermata bulat yang tengah duduk di dalam kelas yang baru saja Minseok masuki.

Minseok menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. "Seperti biasa, para pengawalku!" Jawab Minseok.

"Mereka lagi?" Minseok mengangguk kemudian duduk di bangkunya. "Kau yakin hanya mereka?" Tambah pria itu.

"Bukan hanya dia, tapi si rusa jelek itu juga. Dia terlihat semakin menyebalkan setiap aku melihatnya." Minseok bersandar pada bangkunya.

"Huumm pantas saja kau terlihat kusut sepagi ini." Pria itu mengangguk kecil.

Minseok menopang kepalanya dan menatap pria disampingnya. "Uhm, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini Soo, bukankah kau tidak sekelas denganku?"

"Ah, itu!" Dia menggaruk tengkuknya dan terlihat gugup. "Aku— aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat kelasmu hyung!"

"Eoh?" Minseok mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan terlihat bingung. _'Melihat-lihat? Untuk apa dia melihat-lihat, bukankah dia sudah tahu isi kelasku?_' Pikir Minseok dalam hatinya.

"Eoh Soo, hya Kyungsoo ya! Kyungsoo ya! Do Kyungsoo!" Minseok berdiri dari bangkunya memanggil Kyungsoo yang sudah melesat jauh pergi meninggalkan kelas Minseok menyisakan si mungil sendirian disana. "Eoh apa ini?" Minseok baru menyadari kalau ada sebuah bingkisan kecil di atas bangku miliknya. Tangannya tergerak untuk membuka bingkisan kecil tersebut dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat tulisan si pengirim.

"Do Min Jun!" Gumam Minseok. "Dasar bocah itu, dia berjuang sangat keras untuk menjodohkan aku dengan kakaknya. Haha!" Minseok tertawa.

Masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum pelajaran pertama di mulai, Minseok ingin pergi ke toilet sekedar untuk merapikan penampilannya yang kata Kyungsoo sedikit kusut. Minseok terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya sebelum benar-benar pergi ke toilet kemudian berjalan ke arah bangku guru yang ada di depan.

Minseok membuka penutup benda yang terlihat seperti sebuah krim tersebut kemudian menuangkan isinya di atas kursi hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Kali ini kau harus menghukum kenakalanku Park Songsaengnim." Minseok terkekeh kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Buk!" Minseok menabrak seseorang. Dia terlihat kesal saat mengetahui siapa yang menabraknya. Minseok bergeser ke kiri agar bisa keluar namun pria di hadapannya ikut bergeser kearah Minseok bergeser. Kepalanya terasa mendidih dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini namun dia mencoba bersabar karena tidak ingin menghabiskan energinya untuk marah-marah.

Minseok kembali bergeser mencoba melewati ruang kosong disebelah kanan pria yang masih menghadangnya, namun lagi-lagi pria tersebut menghalangi jalan Minseok.

"Minggir!" Ucap Minseok dengan menahan amarahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau." Jawab pria itu.

"Minggir atau aku akan menghajarmu."

"Uuuhhh takuuuttt!" Ejek pria dihadapan Minseok.

"Kau mau minggir atau tidak?"

"Bagaimana kalau beri aku satu kecupan dulu baru aku akan memberikan jalan untukmu." Tawar si pria.

"Kecupan?" Pria dihadapan Minseok mengangguk setuju. "Dimana kau ingin aku mengecupmu? Disini atau disini?" Minseok menunjuk pipi kiri dan kanan si pria bergantian.

"Bagaimana kalau disini?" Pria dihadapan Minseok memajukan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Jadi kau ingin aku mengecup bibirmu?"

"Benar sekali!" Dia bertepuk tangan gembira karena Minseok cepat tanggap. "Baiklah." Kemudian Minseok terlihat memajukan kepalanya mendekati wajah si pria dihadapannya hingga akhirnya kini taka da jarak sedikitpun diantara mereka.

"Terima kecupanmu Tuan Rusa berengsek!"

"Buk!"

"Awww! Kim Min Seok…! "

Minseok berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang berteriak memanggilnya sambil sesekali mengaduh karena Minseok berhasil mengecup kaki kurus Luhan dengan tendangan kakinya.

"Aww kakiku! Awas kau, aku akan membalasmu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok kini duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya menunggu jam pelajaran pertama dimulai juga menunggu Park Songsaengnim kesayangannya memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku yang sudah diolesi perekat super kuat oleh Minseok.

Ketika sedang berusaha menghayalkan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi, tak sengaja manik Minseok bertemu dengan manik rusa yang tengah menatapnya tajam setajam belati seolah-olah ingin memakan Minseok detik itu juga.

'_Awas kau, rasakan pembalasanku!'_ Luhan terkekeh sambil memperhatikan Minseok mencoba memikirkan bagaimana cara membalaskan dendamnya pada si kecil yang selalu membuatnya ingin mengerjainya.

Namun Minseok tak merasa takut sedikitpun, dia malah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Luhan yang duduk diseberangnya. Lalu meneruskan hayalannya.

Dia tersenyum senang membayangkan kalau sebentar lagi Park Songsaengnim si guru biologi kesayangannya akan duduk dibangku itu dan tak bisa berdiri karena bokongnya menempel pada bangku dan setelah itu Minseok akan mengakui kalau itu perbuatannya lalu dia akan dihukum melakukan sesuatu. Membersihkan toilet misalnya.

Sedikit aneh memang, bukan sedikit tapi sangat aneh. Tak ada satupun yang ingin dihukum membersihkan toilet ataupun lainnya kecuali Minseok.

Minseok hanya bosan diperlakukan dengan istimewa oleh semua staf pengajar disekolahnya hanya karena Minseok adalah putera sulung dari pemilik 'K High School'.

Minseok ingin sekali dihukum karena melakukan kenakalan pada gurunya atau pada sesama teman di sekolahnya itu. Namun sayang, sampai saat dia sudah duduk di bangku kelas 2, itu artinya sudah setahun ini Minseok melakukan kenakalan pada teman dan gurunya tak ada satupun hukuman yang menghampiri Minseok.

Segala cara dilakukan Minseok, dia bahkan rela dengan sengaja menonton video dewasa saat pelajaran berlangsung tapi nihil, Minseok tak pernah mendapatkan hukuman apapun seperti yang diinginkannya. Semua orang dengan suka rela memaafkan Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"Kumohon hukumlah aku, apa Saem tidak melihat aku tadi menonton video apa saat pelajaranmu berlangsung?" rengek Minseok saat itu.

"Apa maksudmu Minseok Sshi, aku memang melihatmu menonton video, tapi bukankah video yang kau tonton itu kartun Spongebob?" Minseok menatap gurunya tak percaya.

"Lain kali fokuslah pada pelajaranku, jangan menonton kartun dikelasku, tonton saja saat kau di rumah." Minseok mendapatkan elusan di pucuk kepalanya.

'Menyebalkan!' Pikir Minseok jika harus mengingat bagaimana semua guru yang dikerjainya dengan sangat mudah memaafkannya.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Songsaengnim datang!" Pekik Jinwoo. Suasana kelas pun sunyi sedangkan Minseok tersenyum bahagia membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan dihukum oleh gurunya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi Songsaengnim!" Jawab mereka serempak seperti paduan suara kemudian Park Saem pun duduk. Minseok dapat melihat kalau gurunya itu menggerak-gerakkan bokongnya tak nyaman. Park Saem terlihat berusaha berdiri dari bangkunya tapi seperti yang diharapkan Minseok, Park Saem terlihat kesulitan berdiri.

"Uhm!" Park Saem berdehem.

"Aku yang melakukannya!" Potong Minseok membuat semua orang memandang Minseok dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

"Apa maksudmu Minseok?" Tanya Park Saem kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya. Manik Minseok membulat tak percaya melihat Park Saem bisa berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Minseok.

"Apa maksudmu Minseok Sshi? apa yang kau lakukan? Tadi aku mendengar kau mengatakan kalau kau yang melakukannya. Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya Park Saem beruntun.

"Ugh Oh tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Lain kali jangan melamun di dalam kelasku Minseok Sshi!" Ucap Park Saem dengan tegas. Minseok menoleh ke samping dimana Luhan sedang menatapnya sambil menahan tawa dan melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok.

'_Dasar rusa sialan, aku tahu kau yang melakukannya!' _Minseok melihat Luhan tersenyum menang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Minseok.

'_Kau mengibarkan bendera perang padaku Rusa Beijing!'_ Kesal Minseok. "Tunggu, apa ini?" Minseok mencoba menggerakkan bokongnya tapi tidak bisa. Matanya kembali mendelik ke arah Luhan.

'_Kau!'_ Geram Minseok

.

.

10 menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Sesaat setelah Minseok meninggalkan Luhan yang meringis kesakitan karena kakinya ditendang oleh Minseok, Luhan berjalan ke dalam kelas untuk menyimpan tas ranselnya. Namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa ini?" Luhan mengambil botol yang masih menyisakan perekat yang tadi dituangkan Minseok di atas bangku yang akan diduduki oleh Park Saem. Luhan berjalan tertatih mendekati bangku kemudian melihat lem berwarna bening memenuhi bangku tersebut.

"Dasar ceroboh!" Luhan terkekeh kemudian sebuah ide jahat terlintas dikepalanya. Luhan membawa kursi milik Park Saem yang dipenuhi lem dan menukarnya dengan kursi milik Minseok.

Luhan pun tertawa bahagia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada si mungil beberapa menit lagi.

**.**

**.**

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Minseok yang sudah berhasil melepaskan bokongnya dari bangku pun berjalan menuju tempat parkir dengan memakai celana olahraganya. Seandainya saja Minseok tak menyimpan celana itu di lockernya, dia tak tahu apa nasib selanjutnya yang akan menimpa dirinya itu.

"Yaaakkk! kemana saja kalian eoh? Mana celana yang kuminta!" Minseok terlihat tengah memukuli kedua pengawalanya dengan brutal.

"Maafkan kami tuan muda, tadi kami ketiduran, jadi—"

"Dasar bodoh, Pemalas, menyebalkan!" rutuk Minseok kemudian Minseok mengangkat sepeda miliknya lalu menatap kedua pengawalnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"BAWA AKU PULANG SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Minseok kemudian melempar sepeda itu ke arah pengawalnya. Untunglah pengawal Minseok sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah sang majikan yang sering melempar benda mati ke arah mereka, sehingga mereka bisa mengantisipasi keadaan saat melihat Minseok mengangkat sepedanya.

"Hup!" sepeda pun berhasil ditangkap kedua pengawalnya. Salasatu dari mereka mengamankan sepeda itu ke dalam bagasi mobil kemudian yang satunya memasuki mobil dengan tergesa-gesa dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Mobil pun berangkat meninggalkan sekolah dengan Minseok duduk didalamny yang menunjukkan wajah merah padam akibat menahan amarah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gimana, Lanjut atau ngga?

Dan kali ini aku gak maksa kalian buat review fanfic aku kalo menurut kalian ini jelek.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : 143

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter

Word : 3.935

Summary :

Minseok dan Luhan sama-sama siswa populer di Sekolahnya. Minseok dan Luhan bersaing dalam segala hal termasuk dalam hal kecerdasan. Jangan mengira mereka berdua bersahabat dekat dan jangan mengira kalau mereka adalah pasangan romantis layaknya Romeo dan Juliet. Minseok dan Luhan lebih mirip Kucing dan Anjing ataupun Tom dan Jerry.

* * *

Uhm, maaf apdetnya lama. Sebenernya pengen post semalem tapi tiba-tiba aku demam. ;-(. jadi sebagai permintaan maaf aku kasih bonus wordnya lebih banyak dari yang kemarin. :-D dan makasih buat yang udah bersedia review di Chapter pertama, maaf gak bisa balas satu per satu. kalo sempet aku pasti jawab. Semoga suka dengan Chapter yang sekarang dan semoga gak membosankan. Okedeh gak usah banyak cing cong.

Happy Reading.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar memasuki rumahnya kemudian menutup rapat kamarnya. Ayah dan Ibunya tak ada di rumah, jadi dia tak perlu menemui mereka hanya untuk sekedar menyapa mengatakan kalau dia sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

"Bruk!" Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. "Luhan sialan!" Geram Minseok. Sesekali dia akan menghentak-hentakkan tangan dan kakinya di kasur melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Luhan.

Minseok tidak tahu mengapa dia membenci Luhan sejak duduk di kelas 1. Mungkin salasatu alasanya karena Luhan sering mengganggunya juga menggagalkan rencananya yang agak sedikit jahat seperti hari ini.

"Luhan berengsek!"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Aku ingin makan daging Rusa malam ini!"

"Kenapa dia selalu menggangguku?" Minseok terus menggerutu hingga akhirnya tertidur tanpa berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Mungkin itu efek terlalu lama berbaring dengan mata terpejam alias tidur. Minseok mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatap benda yang terbuat dari logam itu dengan mata memicing, karena jujur saja nyawa Minseok belum sepenuhnya kembali pada tubuhnya membuat matanya pun tak bisa melihat dengan jelas angka-angka yang tertera di jam tanganya.

Minseok mengucek matanya dan kembali menatap jam tanganya. "Ugh, jam 07.00 malam." Si mungil terduduk lalu menoleh ke samping. _'Apa yang dia lakukan disini?'_ Batinnya saat melihat seonggok daging bernyawa tengah bergelung nyaman sambil memeluk guling milik Minseok.

"Yak Kim Hanbin!" Sedangkan yang dipanggil tak merespon. "Kim Hanbin aku tahu kau tidak tidur, menyingkir dari ranjangku!" Perintah Minseok namun Hanbin tetap tak bergeming.

"Kim Hanbin!" Hanbin malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling tak mengindahkan teriakan gila dari sang kakak.

"Kau galak sekali hyung, aku kan adikmu, masa tidur di ranjangmu saja tidak boleh sih?" Gumam Hanbin.

"Aishh, menyingkir atau—"

"Atau apa hyung? Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Hanbin tersenyum nakal dengan posisi membelakangi Minseok.

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksaku melakukannya." Minseok menyeringai, lalu beberapa detik kemudian terdengar jeritan melengking dari kamar Minseok.

"IBU MINSEOK HYUNG MENENDANGKU!" Seketika Sungmin sang Ibu berlari ke arah kamar Minseok dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hosh Hosh Hosh!" Sungmin terengah. "Ada apa?" Sungmin menatap kedua putranya. Minseok bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun dengan memasang wajah malaikatnya pada sang Ibu sedangkan Hanbin masih meringis dibawah lantai sambil sesekali mengusap bokongnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Jelaskan pada Ibu?" Titah Sungmin. "Minseok hyung menendangku Bu! Ini kekerasan terhadap anak-anak." Hanbin mengadu pada Sungmin dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Dia berbohong, dia terjatuh dari ranjangku." Minseok kembali memasang wajah malaikatnya pada sang Ibu mencoba meyakinkan kalau adiknyalah yang berbohong dan Minseoklah yang berkata jujur.

"Jangan seperti itu Sokkie, dia kan adikmu." Sungmin melipat kedua lengannya di dada sambil menatap tajam Minseok.

"Jadi Ibu tidak percaya padaku?" Mata Minseok berkaca-kaca hampir menangis.

"Jangan ber-acting Tuan Kim, Ibu tidak akan tertipu dengan wajah malaikatmu itu." Kemudian Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Hanbin dan membantunya berdiri. Mengusap sayang si bungsu yang masih kesakitan. "Sungguh Bu, aku tidak berbohong." Keukeuh Minseok namun tentu saja Sungmin tak percaya karena ini bukan pertamakalinya Minseok dan Hanbin seperti ini.

Minseok menggertakan giginya ketika melihat Hanbin menjulurkan lidah padanya. "Yak Kim Hanbin!"

Si mungil yang kini cemberut menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah-baiklah." Minseok beranjak dari kasurnya. "Aku memang menendangnya. Tapi itu karena dia tidur dikasurku Bu." Bela Minseok.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau tidak menyayangi adikmu eoh? Kenapa kalian harus ribut hanya soal ranjang. Bagaimana jika kau menikah nanti. Apa kau juga akan menendang pasanganmu jika dia tidur di ranjang yang sama denganmu?" Cerca Sungmin pada Minseok.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya." Minseok melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku akan menendangnya agar dia menyingkir dari ranjangku. Lagipula siapa yang mau menikah, aku masih 17." Kemudian Minseok melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Hanbin yang tertawa menang.

"Ya ampun, sebenarnya dia itu anak siapa? Kenapa kelakuannya mirip sekali dengan seseorang?" Gerutu Minseok sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Blam!" Kemudian pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Sepertinya Minseok harus berkaca, bukankah dirinya juga tak berbeda jauh dengan adiknya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Ibu dan Ayah tidak menikahkan dia dengan seseorang, mungkin sifat kekanakkannya akan hilang." Ucap Hanbin.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menggoda kakakmu?" Tanya Sungmin pada Hanbin yang kini tengah berjalan keluar dari kamar Minseok. "Simple saja Bu, aku melakukannya karena aku terlalu menyayangi Minseok hyung. Rasanya tangan dan tubuhku gatal jika sehari saja tak menggodanya." Hanbin tertawa bahagia sambil memeluk sang Ibu.

"Ish, kau ini. Tapi kasihan kakakmu Bin ah, apa kau tidak melihat wajahnya tadi?"

"Begini Bu, Tadi saat aku ke kamarnya, aku melihatnya tertidur sangat nyenyak jadi aku tidak berani membangunkannya, lalu aku pun berbaring disampingnya sambil menunggunya terbangun." Kini keduanya duduk di ruang tamu.

"Sebenarnya Hyung sudah menyuruhku pergi, tapi aku ingin sekali menggodanya dengan pura-pura tertidur. Dia bilang dia akan melakukan sesuatu jika aku tidak pergi, aku pikir dia hanya bergurau, tapi ternyata dia menendang bokongku begitu keras." Ujar Hanbin dengan semangatnya sambil mencontohkan bagaimana Minseok menendangnya.

"Berarti itu salahmu, dia sudah menyuruhmu pergi, tapi kau bandel." Sungmin mencubit gemas pipi si bungsu.

Hanbin menatap Ibunya. "Hiks, Rasanya sakit sekali Bu." Hanbin mendramatisir keadaan dan kembali merengek. "Kenapa kakinya kuat sekali sih, sampai-sampai bokongku masih terasa nyeri hingga sekarang?"

"Mungkin karena olah raga sepak bola yang ditekuninya jadi kakinya sangat kuat." Jawab Sungmin asal.

"Kau benar Bu. Sepertinya aku juga harus belajar bermain sepak bola agar kakiku bisa kuat seperti kaki Minseok hyung. Dan aku akan membalas menendang bokongnya nanti." Hanbin membusungkan dadanya penuh semangat.

"Aww!" Sungmin menjitak kepala putera bungsunya itu. "Kenapa Ibu memukul kepalaku?" Si bungsu mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sayang sang Ibu. "Aku hanya bercanda Bu. Mana mungkin aku tega menendang bokong sexy hyung imutku." Celetuk Hanbin.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" Sungmin menggeser posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan Hanbin. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Bokong apa? Katakan sekali lagi, Siapa yang mengajarimu anak nakal?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, itu karena beberapa saat yang lalu Kepala pelayan di rumah Minseok memanggilnya dan mengatakan bahwa Ayah, Ibu serta adiknya sudah menunggu Minseok di ruang makan untuk makan malam.

Kaki kecil Minseok terus melangkah, tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan sambil sesekali bersenandung. "HUfth, kenapa berjalan ke ruang makan saja terasa seperti berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola di sekolah? Kenapa Ayah harus membuat rumah seluas ini sih?"

"Apanya yang luas?" Minseok terkejut saat ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsinya. "Uhm, tidak Ayah." Minseok tersenyum memperlihatkan dua gigi kelincinya.

"Kalau begitu duduklah agar kita bisa segera memulai makan malamnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada puteranya dan acara makan pun dimulai.

"Ayah!" Minseok bersuara ditengah-tengah acara makan malam mereka. "Jangan berbicara saat makan Sokkie, nanti kau tersedak." Interupsi Sungmin sang Ibu.

"Tapi ini penting Bu. Ayah!" Rengek Minseok lalu menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengambil gelas berisi air mineral disamping mangkuk makanannya dan menenggaknya hingga habis. "Ada apa?" Kini Kyuhyun menatap putera sulungnya.

"Uhm,! Bispsapkhah Aphyaph"

"Telan dulu nasimu baru bicara." Minseok pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Ayahnya. "Bisakah Ayah menyuruh Changmin dan Kangin untuk tidak mengikutiku ke sekolah? Maksudnya aku tidak ingin di kawal hanya untuk pergi ke sekolah Ayah, aku sudah besar."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau terlihat seperti anak bayi hyung? Lihatlah wajah dan tingkahmu, apa kau yakin kau sudah besar?" Ejek Hanbin yang duduk disebelah Minseok.

"Diam kau Bocah!" Minseok menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Ayah, lihatlah kekerasan terhadap anak-anak!" Rengek Hanbin.

"Minseok!" Gertak sang Ayah sambil menatap si sulung.

"Aku malah ingin mengusulkan agar Ayah menambah pengawal untuk Minseok hyung, mungkin sekitar 4 atau 6 orang lagi." Hanbin menghindari tangan Minseok yang berusaha menjitaknya lagi.

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Changmin dan Kangin yang tertindas olehnya. "Hanbin melirik Minseok dan kali ini satu jitakan tak bisa dihindarinya.

"Ish, diam atau aku akan mebocorkan rahasiamu." Bisik Minseok pada Hanbin membuat hanbin membungkam mulutnya.

'_Rahasia? Memangnya rahasia apa yang dia ketahui? Jangan-jangan Minseok hyung tahu kalau aku—'_ Batin Hanbin.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan mereka, apa mereka mengganggumu? Tidak kan? Mereka justru menjagamu." Jelas Kyuhyun Ayah Minseok.

"Sangat Ayah, aku tidak suka diikuti. Ayolah Ayah~!" Minseok kembali merengek.

"Tapi itu demi keselamatanmu nak, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

"Ya Tuhan, Ayah, apa Ayah lupa siapa anakmu ini?" Minseok menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo sejak di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Apa Ayah tidak percaya jika aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri?"

"Uhm, anehnya semua yang kau katakan itu benar adanya. Ayah tidak percaya kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri bahkan walau sudah ada Changmin dan kangin yang menjagamu."

"Ayah~!"

"Mungkin Ayah harus mempertimbangkan usulan adikmu untuk menambah jumlah pengawalmu." Kyuhyun malah ikut menggoda Minseok. Sepertinya kita tahu dari siapa sifat jahil kedua anaknya ini menurun.

"Aishh, Ayah~!"

"Aigoo, lihatlah bayi kita? Dia sangat galak dan jahil di sekolah, tapi dia sangat manja saat di rumah. Ckckck seandainya temanmu tahu bagaimana tingkahmu saat di Rumah." Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berpindah tempat duduk ke samping Sungmin untuk mengantisipasi datangnya jitakan Minseok yang kesekian kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai bersinar, Minseok pun sudah bersiap berangkat sekolah. Tapi baru saja Minseok akan mengeluarkan sepeda kesayangannya yang sempat dia lempar pada kedua pengawalnya beberapa hari yang lalu, Minseok sudah lebih dulu menjerit memanggil-manggil Hanbin.

"Kim Hanbin! Kim Hanbin!" Minseok tak hentinya berteriak memanggil Hanbin, sedangkan semua pegawai di rumah Minseok terlihat biasa saja melihat tingkah sang majikan. Mungkin mereka sudah terlalu sering melihat Minseok berteriak dan memaki hanya karena dijahili si bungsu.

"Dasat adik kurang ajar, KIM HANBIN!"

"Ya Tuhan Sokkie, haruskah kau berteriak-teriak. Ada Apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Dimana Hanbin Bu?" Minseok terengah karena tak bisa menemukan Hanbin dimanapun.

"Memangnya apalagi yang dia lakukan hari ini padamu? Hanbin sudah pergi ke Sekolah sejak 10 menit yang lalu." Jawab sungmin.

"Dia mengempiskan ban sepedaku?" Minseok menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. "Bagaimana aku pergi ke sekolah jika sepedaku kempis Bu?"

Sungmin memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut sambil sesekali memijatnya. Lama-lama Sungmin mati berdiri karena harus menghadapi kedua puteranya yang super duper jahil dan manja. _'Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus sifat jahil Kyuhyun yang menurun pada kedua puteraku?'_ Gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya sekedar untuk mendinginkan otaknya yang terasa berdengung sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Sokkie sayang, ada Changmin dan kangin yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Lagipula sejak dulu Ibu sudah melarangmu memakai sepeda ke sekolah karena ada supir dan pengawal yang mengantar. Dan lihatlah sekarang, ban sepedamu bocor." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara selembut mungkin.

"Sepeda itu ramah lingkungan, itu sebabnya aku lebih suka menggunakan sepeda. Kalau begitu aku berangkat." Minseok mengecup pipi Ibunya sebelum Akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah diantar kedua pengawal setianya.

Sementara di tempat lain, tepatnya di dalam sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam, Hanbin tengah tertawa bahagia. Tentu saja menertawakan kakak kesayangannya yang sudah pasti sedang merasa kesal karena Hanbin menusuk ban sepeda Minseok dengan pisau sesaat sebelum dia diantar supirnya pergi ke Sekolah.

"Kim Hanbin! Kim Hanbin!" Hanbin tertawa sambil menirukan Minseok yang sedang marah meneriakan namanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kau melihat Bebek?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau, apa kau melihat Bebek?" Si mungil dan manis ini terus bertanya pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. "Apa kau melihat Bebek?" Lagi dia bertanya, namun terus mendapat gelengan dari yang ditanya.

"Apa kau melihat Bebek?" Seorang pria berpenampilan aneh menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Uhm, Sunbaenim, bukankah di sekolah tidak diperbolehkan memelihara bebek juga hewan lainnya?" Tanya Si pria aneh dengan sedikit takut.

"APA?" Minseok malah tertawa terpingkal mendengar pertanyaan pria dihadapannya. "Apa kau murid baru disini?"

"Tidak juga, aku sudah 6 bulan disini." Jawabnya. "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu bebek yang kumaksud." Minseok kembali tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Haha haha! Siapa namamu nak?" Tanya Minseok sambil memegang pundak si pria.

"Namaku Lee Seunghoon Sunbaenim." Seunghoon membetulkan letak kacamatanya kemudian dengan harap-harap cemas menatap Minseok.

"Bebek yang kumaksud itu Kim Jongdae, apa kau melihatnya?" Minseok kembali bertanya sambil sesekali terkikik.

"Apa yang senior maksudkan itu Kim Jongdae dari Club dance kami?"

"Kau benar, jadi kau juga anak club dance?" Minseok menatap penampilan Hoon dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Dia dancer pavoriteku Sunbaenim." Jawab Hoon dengan penuh semangat.

"Panggil saja aku hyung. Jadi, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Kebetulan tadi aku melihatnya di kantin bersama dengan Luhan Sunbaenim."

"APA? LUHAN?" Mata Minseok hampir saja keluar dari rumahnya. Dia segera berlari ke kantin untuk menemui temannya itu. Betapa leganya Minseok saat melihat Jongdae tengah duduk di meja kantin sendirian dan melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok. Sedangkan Luhan duduk di tempat lain dengan temannya yang entah mengapa wajahnya begitu mirip.

Minseok mendelik pada Luhan yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Jongdae duduk. Sedangkan yang di tatap malah tersenyum dengan anehnya pada Minseok membuat Minseok melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat untuk menemui Jongdae.

"Kau kemana saja, aku mencarimu?" Minseok langsung meneriaki Jongdae sesaat setelah duduk dihadapan Jongdae.

"Maaf, tadi aku terburu-buru." Jawab Jongdae. "Ada sedikit masalah di club dance ku, jadi aku tergesa-gesa pergi dari kelas saat bel istirahat berbunyi."

"Minum!" Tawar Jongdae.

"Boleh, kebetulan aku lelah." Jongdae pun menyodorkan minumannya.

"Bolehkah aku minta yang itu, aku ingin rasa Strawberry." Pinta Minseok.

"Eoh, baiklah, kalau begitu aku minum yang ini." Jongdae meneguk Jus Jambu miliknya perlahan. Sementara di kejauhan Luhan terlihat memegang kepalanya frustasi.

'_Kenapa dia yang minum?'_ Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria berwajah datar di samping Luhan saat melihat temannya itu bertingkah aneh. "Ah, tidak!" Bohong Luhan. Dia terlihat mengigit bibir bawahnya melihat Jongdae tengah menghabiskan Jus jambu miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan melihat Jongdae yang baru saja tiba di kantin tengah memesan minuman. Dia pun mendekati Jongdae.

"Hai!" Sapa Luhan.

"Hai!" Balas Jongdae sedikit acuh karena dia juga tak suka pada Luhan yang selalu menggoda sahabat karibnya.

"Kau pesan apa?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Aku sedang memesan segelas jus." Ketus Jongdae.

"Santai saja bung, aku hanya bertanya." Ucap Luhan kemudian Jongdae pergi duduk di meja kantin sambil menunggu Jus miliknya selesai di buat. Selang beberapa menit, Luhan membawakan Jus pesanan Jongdae ke mejanya.

"Kenapa kau yang bawa, apa kau sudah beralih profesi jadi pelayan di kantin?" Ejek Jongdae.

"Tidak juga, tapi usulmu akan kufikirkan."

"Apa?" Tanya Jongdae tak percaya.

"Akan kufikirkan untuk menjadi pelayan disini." Luhan terkekeh sambil menyerahkan Jus strawberry milik Jongdae.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jongdae saat melihat Luhan menyerahkan gelas berisi Jus jambu padanya. "Ini untuk Minseok, anggap ini sebagai permintaanku atas kejadian kemarin." Kening Jongdae berkerut.

"Sudahlah, dia akan mengerti, berikan saja jusnya pada Minseok. Aku sungguh menyesal." Kemudian Luhan pergi meninggalkan Jongdae dengan minuman miliknya.

Tanpa Jongdae ketahui, Luhan tengah tersenyum bahagia. Membayangkan Minseok akan mulas-mulas karena meminum Jus jambu pemberiannya. Itu karena Luhan memasukkan bubuk obat pencahar pada jusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh, perutku!" Jongdae terlihat memegangi perutnya.

"Kenapa, ada apa dengan perutmu?" Tanya Minseok sambil menyeruput Jus Strawberry miliknya.

"Aww, hyung, aku harus ke kamar mandi!" Belum juga Minseok menjawab permintaan Jongdae, Bebek jadi-jadian itu sudah pergi secepat kilat meninggalkan Minseok yang termangu.

"Dasar bocah itu!"

"Hai hyung, boleh aku duduk disini?" Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan mata yang tajam kini duduk dihadapan Minseok.

"Duduklah, bangku ini bukan milikku." Ucap Minseok dengan santai. "Hyung, apa kau seorang penyihir?"

"Jangan katakan kalau aku seperti harry potter."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan berkata seperti itu?" Jawab pria dihadapan Minseok tak percaya.

"Rayuan itu sudah basi. Aku sudah pernah membaca rayuan itu dalam sebuah cerita fiksi."

"Akhm, baiklah, hyung kenapa kau manis sekali?"

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan aku manis, kau akan berakhir di atas tanah. Surrrptt." Jus Minseok habis.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan katakan aku manis ataupun cantik!" Potong Minseok.

"Astaga, bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang akan kukatakan?" Pria dihadapan Minseok menatap si mungil tak percaya. "Hyung, apa kau bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?" Tanya Pria itu penuh semangat tapi Minseok acuh.

"Uhm hyung, tahukah kau kalau aku sangat menyukaimu? Bahkan sejak pertama kita bertemu." Pria dihadapan Minseok berusaha menggombali si mungil.

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana dengan Jinwoo mu. Bukankah kau kekasih Jinwoo?" Minseok bersandar pada bangku sambil menatap pria dihadapan Minseok.

"Ah, jangan pedulikan Jinwoo."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, bagaimana jika Jinwoo mendengarmu, dia pasti sangat sedih." Decak Minseok.

"Dia tak akan tahu, dia sedang di perpustakaan."

"Benarkah, tolong lihat siapa di belakangmu Mino Sshi!" Perintah Minseok.

"Apa?"

"Lihat saja siapa di belakangmu." Mino menjerit karena seseorang langsung menarik telinganya dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Minseok.

"Sayang, aku hanya bercanda!" Jerit Mino.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi? Kau ingin kita putus?" Cerca Jinwoo sambil terus menarik telinga Mino membawanya menjauh dari area kantin sekolah.

"Astaga, dimana bebek itu, kenapa ke toilet saja lama sekali?" Tak lama Jongdae datang dengan wajah lusushnya.

"Kau kenapa Dae?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba perutku sakit sekali. Dan aku terus menerus buang air." Adu Jongdae sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kau makan hari ini? Kau sudah minum obat?"

"Aku baru minum jus saja. Sebenarnya jus itu untukmu, Rusa jelek itu yang memberikannya." Minseok menatap Jongdae tak percaya. "Dia memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu sebagai permintaan maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Tapi karena kau ingin Strawberry, jadi aku berikan saja milikku padamu dan aku meminum jus jambu dari si rusa itu toh dua-duanya sama-sama jus."

Minseok terlihat marah dan khawatir. Khawatir melihat keadaan Jongdae yang semakin lemas dan geram dengan kejahilan Luhan padanya. _'Ini sudah keterlaluan, bagaimana jika aku yang meminum jus itu.'_ Batin Minseok.

"Apa mungkin si bodoh itu memasukkan sesuatu pada jusnya?" Jongdae kembali meringis.

"Kurasa tidak, mungkin karena kau belum makan apapun jadi perutmu sakit." Minseok memutar kepalanya dan menatap tajam Luhan yang sekarang menunjukkan wajah tak bersalahnya. _'Awas kau!' _Geram Minseok.

"Ayo kita pergi ke ruang kesehatan, kau harus minum obat dan beristirahat Dae ah." Minseok memapah Jongdae yang terlihat lemas.

Minseok dan Jongdae melewati Luhan yang terlihat pura-pura tak melihat Minseok.

"Jeb!"

"Aww!" Luhan meringis, Minseok menginjak sepatunya. Tapi kali ini dia tak ingin protes karena dia tahu kalau dia memang bersalah.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian?" Lagi pria disamping Luhan bertanya penasaran. "Aku lihat kalian itu tak pernah bisa tenang, tak pernah bisa tidak saling menjahili. Kalian benar-benar seperti anjing dan kucing." Decak sebal pria disamping Luhan.

"Ck, aku hanya suka melihat wajahnya yang sedang marah." Luhan kini menatap pria disampingnya. "Sehun ah, apa kau tidak melihat kalau dia sangat menggemaskan saat marah?"

"Apa mungkin kau—"

"Tidak! Kau pikir aku menyukainya?" Luhan menatap horor Sehun.

"Ah, aku yakin kau menyukainya. Mengaku saja." Kini Sehun mengejek sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pikir tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kusukai?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok berjalan menuju kelasnya, sedangkan Jongdae tengah beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan Jongdae karena 5 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Sesampainya di kelas.

"Humm, belum ada siapapun." Minseok melirik bangku tempat Luhan duduk. Kemudian sebuah ide terlintas untuk membalas Luhan.

Minseok menghampiri tas Luhan dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya lalu menyembunyikannya ke dalam tas Miliknya. Kemudian kembali ke luar kelas agar Luhan tak mencurigainya. Diam sendiri di dalam kelas tentu akan membuat Luhan mencurigainya. Iya kan?

"Drringgg!" Minseok yang sedari tadi bersembunyi mulai berjalan memasuki kelas, teman-temannya sudah ada di dalam termasuk Luhan. Dia juga melihat Mino yang sedang merayu Jinwoo agar tak marah lagi padanya.

Tak lama kemudian Jung Saem yang terkenal galak dan menyebalkan itu memasuki ruang kelas Minseok. Ini saatnya pelajaran kembali dimulai.

Uhm, sedikit pengecualian untuk Minseok tentunya, Jung saem tidak akan bersikap galak pada putera sulung pemilik sekolah.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian ke depan!" Ucapnya tegas saat baru saja memasuki kelas. Seketika semua murid mengambil lembaran tugas dari dalam tas mereka masing-masing termasuk Minseok. Tetapi ada pemandangan sedikit berbeda saat itu. Luhan yang notabene pesaing Minseok dalam segala hal termasuk kecerdasan, terlihat gugup karena tak bisa menemukan tugas miliknya.

'_Dimana? Aku yakin tadi pagi aku melihatnya ada di dalam tasku._' Luhan membatin, dia semakin khawatir saat tak bisa menemukan tugas miliknya.

'_Apa mungkin si tupai Minseok mengambil tugas milikku?'_ Luhan melirik Minseok yang tengah sibuk mengambil tugas para murid untuk dikumpulkan dan diberikan pada Jung Saem.

'_Tapi dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja, biasanya dia akan menjulurkan lidahnya padaku jika dia tengah mengerjaiku.'_

"Mana milikmu?" Minseok yang sudah ada dihadapan Luhan meminta tugas milik Luhan. Memasang wajah tak berdosanya juga menahan senyum kemenangannya agar Luhan tak mencurigainya.

"Kau mengambilnya, iya kan?" Tanya Luhan setengah berbisik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minseok berpura-pura bodoh.

"Tugas milikku, aku yakin aku sudah membawanya tapi sekarang tidak ada di dalam tasku. Aku tahu kau mengambilnya dan menyembunyikannya untuk membalaskan dendammu."

"Hey, ada apa dengan kalian?" Minseok dan Luhan menoleh menatap Jung Saem yang menginterupsinya. Semua murid pun menatap kedua orang yang memang terkenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan itu.

"Begini saem, Luhan tidak membawa tugas miliknya, tapi dia malah menuduhku kalau aku menyembunyikan tugasnya." Minseok menunduk seolah dirinya tertindas oleh Luhan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Minseok benar? Seharusnya kau berkata jujur kalau kau memang tidak mengerjakannya." Kini Jung Saem berjalan ke arah mereka. Suasana kelaspun jadi hening.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu Saemnim, aku yakin tadi aku sudah membawa tugasku. Tapi entah mengapa tugasku tidak ada di dalam tasku." Luhan mencoba menjelaskan. "Dan aku tidak menuduh Minseok, aku hanya bertanya padanya."

"Jujur saja kami memang sering bertengkar dan tidak akur Saem, tapi aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikan tugas orang lain hanya karena aku tidak menyukai orang itu." Minseok semakin menunduk dalam.

"Luhan, aku tidak bisa mentolelir kejadian ini. Aku tidak menyangka anak sepandai kau bisa menuduh orang seenaknya. Keluar dari kelasku dan pergi bersihkan toilet!" Perintah Jung saem dengan tatapan galaknya.

"Tapi Saem, sungguh aku sudah mengerjakan tugasku!" Luhan semakin curiga pada Minseok. "Aku yakin kalau Min—"

"Jangan mengkambinghitamkan orang lain Tuan Lu." Keluar dari kelasku dan lakukan perintahku atau aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu mengikuti ujianku minggu depan!" Ancam Jung Saem.

'_Yes!'_ Minseok berusaha untuk menahan senyum kemenangannya.

Si mata rusa pun pasrah, dengan enggan dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju toilet sekolah. Tentu saja untuk melaksanakan hukumannya.

"Dasar tupai sok imut. Aku tahu kau yang menjebakku!" Luhan mengambil kain pel yang sudah tersedia dihadapannya dan mulai membersihkan toilet dengan ogah-ogahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hukuman Luhan sudah selesai, kini dia hendak kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas miliknya karena jam pelajaran baru saja berakhir 5 menit yang lalu. Si mata rusa berjalan tergesa ketika melihat Minseok yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Minseok hingga terdesak di dinding.

"Apa maksudmu tuan Lu yang terhormat?" tanya Minseok dengan dingin.

"Mengaku saja, kau yang melakukannya, iya kan?" Luhan mengurung Minseok hingga tak ada jarak sedikitpun diantara mereka. Dan sungguh, Minseok merasa risih dengan keadaan tersebut.

"Minggir!" Perintah Minseok.

"Mengaku!" Luhan tetap mengurung tubuh Minseok.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku!" Kini Minseok membalik keadaan sehingga Luhanlah yang terdesak di dinding.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau selalu menjahiliku setiap hari? Dan hari ini kau menjahili temanku. Aku tidak akan memulai jika bukan kau duluan yang memulai!"

"Oh, itu!" Santai Luhan seakan membuat Jongdae buang-buang air bukalah hal yang harus dikhawatirkan. "Terjadi kesalahan teknis mengenai itu. Sebenarnya itu untukmu bukan untuk bebek jadi-jadian itu." Luhan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya tak mau menatap Minseok.

"Tenang saja, aku akan minta maaf padanya!"

"Huh!" Minseok tertawa meremehkan. "Lalu jika aku yang meminum jus itu aku, apa kau juga akan meminta maaf padaku?" Si mungil merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya kemudian melemparnya pada Luhan. Dan dengan sigap Luhan menangkap benda tersebut yang adalah tugas milik Luhan.

"Hari ini kau membuat temanku sakit dan aku menyembunyikan tugas milikmu. Anggap saja kita impas, jadi jangan pernah menggangguku lagi. Dan aku juga tidak akan pernah mengganggumu!" Minseok pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sedikit merasa bersalah.

'_Apa hari ini aku keterlaluan mengerjainya? Tapi dia juga membalasku dengan sangat keterlaluan.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : 143

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter

Typo maybe

Word : 2.987

Summary :

Minseok dan Luhan sama-sama siswa populer di Sekolahnya. Minseok dan Luhan bersaing dalam segala hal termasuk dalam hal kecerdasan. Jangan mengira mereka berdua bersahabat dekat dan jangan mengira kalau mereka adalah pasangan romantis layaknya Romeo dan Juliet. Minseok dan Luhan lebih mirip Kucing dan Anjing ataupun Tom dan Jerry.

* * *

maaf karena lagi-lagi ga bisa bales reviewnya, tapi intinya yang minta xiuhan momentnya lebih banyak aku usahain, tapi mungkin bukan di chapter sekarang, tapi insha Allah di chapter depan bakal lebih banyak. mereka juga ga bakalan bertengkar terus kok, ini kan masih permulaan. :-D udah ah gitu aja, selamat membaca aja. maaf kalo semakin ga asih dan semakin membosankan. apalah daya aku cuman punya waktu ngetik 1/2 jam kalo di siang hari dan malem hari pun terbatas. jadi ya gitu deh :-p

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Ada tontonan seru hari ini di **'K High School'**. Bahkan semua murid disana menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu, tepatnya sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, seperti biasa para fans Minseok dan Luhan tengah menunggu kedatangan kedua musuh bebuyutan yang juga murid paling populer di sekolah itu.

"Whua itu mobil Luhan hyung!"

"Kau benar!"

Seketika semua murid berkerumun mengelilingi mobil Luhan. Namun betapa terkejutnya mereka semua ketika para pengawal Luhan membukakan pintu mobil karena tak hanya Luhan yang keluar dari mobil berwarna hitam itu. Semua yang mengerubungi mobil Luhan langsung diam membisu saat melihat pemandangan yang cukup bahkan sangat mengejutkan. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka tak bisa menmbungkam mulutnya yang terbuka.

Tentu saja sangat mengejutkan, Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Minseok dan Luhan yang terkenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan sejak duduk di kelas 1 itu bisa duduk bersama dalam satu mobil yang sama.

"Bukankah itu Minseok Oppa?"

"Tolong beri jalan!" Para pengawal menyibak keumunan. Perlahan mereka mulai memberi jalan untuk Luhan dan Minseok.

"Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Aku yakin kalau itu Minseok!" Bisik yang lainnya.

"Minggir!" Ucap pengawal Luhan. Begitupun Minseok, para pengawal Luhan juga telihat melindungi Minseok.

"Ada apa ini?" Itulah yang di dengar Minseok dan Luhan saat keduanya berusaha melewati kerumunan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa ada dalam satu mobil yang sama?" Tanya seorang wanita di kejauhan.

"Apa mereka?"

"Jangan-jangan mereka?"

Sedangkan Minseok, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa saat itu, haruskah dia menceritakan pada semua orang di sekolahnya tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Luhan.

'_Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku katakan. Ini semua gara-gara rusa imitasi itu!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kelas, betapa terkejutnya Minseok saat seorang pria bermata besar tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya. Ditambah tiba-tiba pria itu langsung menariknya pergi dari kelasnya menjauh dari Luhan yang kini sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Hya, Kyungsoo ya! Pelan-pelan, jangan tarik tanganku!" Kyungsoo tak peduli dan terus menarik tangan Minseok hingga akhirnya berhenti disamping lapangan sepak bola.

"Apa yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa kau berangkat sekolah dengan musuh rusamu?" Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap Minseok dengan penuh pertanyaan di kepalanya. "Ayo ceritakan padaku sekarang!" Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Uh, sungguh tak ada apa-apa. Tadi sepedaku bocor dan kebetulan aku bertemu dengan rusa itu dan— dan— dan dia memberiku tumpangan." Bohong Minseok.

Kyungsoo terlihat tengah me-loading pernyataan yang baru saja dikatakan Minseok padanya. "Sungguh?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Sungguh!" Minseok kembali meyakinkan Kyungsoo dan akting Minseok 100% berhasil karena Kyungsoo tak bertanya lagi pada Minseok tentang mengapa dia bisa keluar dari dalam mobil Luhan pagi ini.

Minseok sedikit beruntung mempunyai teman seperti Kyungsoo, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tergolong murid yang cerdas juga, hanya saja dia sangat mudah dibohongi. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang diselingkuhi dengan empat pria sekaligus oleh pria hitam mesum bernama Kim Jongin.

Tapi untungnya Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang mudah terpuruk karena cinta. Dia lebih cepat move on dari Jongin, Lihatlah dia yang kini sudah bisa memiliki kekasih baru bernama Kim Junmyeon yang jauh lebih kaya dan lebih baik dari Jongin.

Tapi Minseok berani bersumpah demi koleksi topi milik adiknya kalau ini adalah pertamakalinya dia membohongi Kyungsoo.

Minseok juga harus bersyukur karena hari ini Jongdae si bebek super cerewet itu tak masuk sekolah karena masih berlibur di Hongkong mengunjungi Ayah dan Ibunya. Itu adalah point plus karena Jongdae adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa dibohongi Minseok. Entah apa yang harus Minseok katakan tentang keadaanya dengan Luhan saat ini, tentang kecerobohan Minseok. Mungkin Jongdae akan mengubur Minseok hidup-hidup.

"Brrr!" Minseok bergidik membayangkan itu semua.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak berbohong padaku kau harus menerima ajakan kencan dari Minjun hyung!"

"APA?"

"Kenapa, apa hyung tidak menyukainya?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah kecewanya.

"B—bbukan begitu, hanya saja—" Minseok mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Sebenarnya dia ingin memintanya langsung padamu, hanya saja dia kini sudah mulai disibukkan dengan pekerjaan barunya." Kyungsoo menatap Minseok. "Minjun hyung bilang kau sudah berjanji mengenai hal ini padanya."

"Ugh, benar!" Minseok baru ingat kalau dia sudah berjanji pada Minjun kalau dia mau berkencan dengan Minjun saat Minjun sudah menyelesaikan kuliah hukumnya. Dan Minseok lupa kalau beberapa hari yang lalu Minjun sudah lulus dari universitasnya. Itu artinya Minseok harus menepati janjinya.

'_Bukan begitu, tapi bagaimana dengan rusa itu, apa dia akan mengijinkanku pergi?'_ Batin Minseok._ 'Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak peduli, memangnya siapa dia berani melarangku pergi bersama temanku.'_

"Uhm iya aku memang sudah berjanji padanya, hari ini kan?" Tanya Minseok.

"Dia bilang sepulang sekolah dia akan menjemputmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan bagi para murid **'K High School'**, tentu saja sangat mengharukan karena hari ini tidak ada pertengkaran antara Minseok dan Luhan. Keduanya diam seribu bahasa. Dan tingkah keduanya hari itu sungguh mengundang tanya warga sekolah **'K'**.

Tak ada bantahan atau apapun itu dari Minseok dan Luhan, mereka lebih memilih diam karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka jelaskan. Dan bagi Minseok dan Luhan, tak ada yang harus dijelaskan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Apa semalam terjadi gerhana bulan?" Tanya seseorang di ujung lorong ketika melihat Minseok dan Luhan bepapasan dan tidak saling mengejek atau lainnya. Biasaya Luhan akan menghalangi jalan Minseok dan kemudian Minseok akan menendang kaki Luhan.

"Mungkin semalam memang terjadi gerhana bulan, hanya saja kita tidak mengetahuinya."

Sungguh, ini terasa janggal. Sangat-sangat janggal ketika kau melihat seseorang yang selalu bertengkar setiap hari dan saling bermusuhan tiba-tiba saling berdiam diri bahkan keluar dari mobil yang sama.

"Apa jangan-jangan selama liburan kemarin mereka megalami kecelakaan dan mereka dinyatakan amnesia?" Kini Jinwoo dan Mino yang tengah membicarakan Luhan dan Minseok.

"Bodoh!"

"Aww, Sakit baby Woo!" Rengek Mino pada sang kekasih.

"Jika mereka mengalami kecelakaan, media sudah tentu akan mengabarkan berita kecelakaan mereka. Apa kau lupa status keluarga mereka? Maksudku status keluarga Luhan hyung dan Minseok hyung yang sama-sama seorang konglomerat Korea."

"Benar juga sih." Lirih Mino.

"Lagipula apa kau melihat ada bekas luka di kepala mereka, tidak kan?" Mino mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Jinwoo. "Dasar bodoh!"

Berbeda halnya dengan Sehun. Dia sama sekali tak ingin bertanya pada sahabatnya itu perihal apa yang terjadi diantara Luhan dan Minseok. Tentang mengapa mereka hari ini saling gencat senjata bahkan Minseok pergi bersama Luhan dan keluar dari dalam mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan.

Bukan karena Sehun sahabat yang tidak peduli, tapi justru karena Sehun tahu. Sehun sangat tahu seperti apa sifat Luhan. Seberapa keras dia memaksa Luhan untuk bercerita padanya, dia tak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun kecuali jika Luhan sendiri yang secara sukarela menceritakan sendiri pada Sehun apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**From. Tupai sok imut.**_

_Kau pulang lebih dulu, aku ada janji bersama temanku._

_**From. Rusa Imitasi.**_

_Terserah kau, aku tidak peduli!_

_**From. Tupai sok imut.**_

_Ah, syukurlah kalau kau tidak peduli._

**.**

**.**

"Drringg!" Bel berbunyi. Tak ada yang ingin dilakukan Luhan hari ini. Tak ada latihan basket ataupun yang lain. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur di rumah. Luhan pun segera pergi ke lapanan parkir, menaiki mobil jemputannya.

"Blam!" Pintu mobil tertutup setelah Luhan menaiki mobil. "Ayo jalan!" Pinta Luhan pada supirnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tuan muda Kim? Dia belum datang." Jawab si supir.

"Dia bilang ada janji dengan temannya, jadi kita pulang saja lebih dulu." Ucap Luhan dengan mata terfokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Ibu anda menanyakan keberadaan Tuan muda Kim?" Lagi-lagi bertanya pada Luhan.

"Sudahlah, biar aku nanti yang menjelaskan pada ibuku, lagipula dia sudah besar, dia pasti bisa pulang sendiri nanti. Cepat jalan!"

"Bb- bbaiklah!" Supir mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Mobil mulai bejalan perlahan diikuti mobil lainnya di belakang yang diisi empat orang pengawal Luhan.

"Berhenti!" Interupsi Luhan dan mobil pun berhenti sesuai perintah. _'Apa aku tidak salah lihat?'_ Batin Luhan. _'Itu Minseok kan?'_ Luhan mencoba memastikan dengan menempelkan wajahnya di kaca hingga hidungnya terlihat pesek karena menempel di kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Bukankah itu tuan muda Kim?" Tanya Supir.

Bukannya menjawab perkataan supirnya, Luhan malah sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. _'Dengan siapa dia, kenapa orang itu tidak memakai seragam sekolah? Dia juga terlihat lebih tua. Uhm, disana juga ada Kyungsoo, apa mungkin dia pacar Kyungsoo? Tapi bukankah pacar Kyungsoo itu anak kelas 3 bernama Junmyeon? Dan kenapa orang itu terlihat mirip dengan Kyungsoo?'_

Luhan terlihat cukup penasaran, padahal tadi dia sendiri yang mengatakan kepada Minseok kalau dia tidak peduli.

'_Apa itu benar-benar si tupai?'_ Pikir Luhan saat melihat Minseok besikap tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Minseok itu Dingin, cerewet dan pemarah jika di depan Luhan. Lihatlah Minseok yang tertawa bahagia saat mengobrol dengan pria dihadapannya, bahkan sesekali wajahnya bersemu.

Sementara itu Minseok yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan Minjun mulai memasuki mobil Minjun. Dan mobil yang dinaiki Minseok mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

"Yak Jungkook shhi! Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat ikuti mobil itu!" Perintah Luhan.

"Apa?" Jungkook terkejut juga bingung.

"Ikuti mobil yang dinaiki Minseok! Dasar Bodoh!" Jungkook menyalakan mobilnya dan langsung melesat mengikuti mobil Minjun. Dia sedikit meringis karena Luhan sedikit memukul kepalanya.

"Terus ikuti mereka, jangan sampai kita kehilangan mereka."

"Baik, tuan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" Minseok menoleh kesamping dan bertanya pada Minjun yang tengah menyetir.

"Humm!" Minjun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mencari tempat bagus untuk dikunjungi. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di Myeongdong? Aku dengar tempat itu bagus, banyak makanan yang bisa di coba."

"Kedengarannya tidak buruk. Baiklah, ayo kita habiskan hari ini dengan berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong!" Pekik gembira Minseok.

"Ya ampun kau manis sekali." Minjun mencubit gemas pipi Minseok yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan katakan itu hyung, sungguh aku ini sama sekali tidak manis. Aku ini manly hyung, manly!" Ulang Minseok sambil mengelus pipinya yang sedikit merah karena dicubit Minjun.

"Tapi kau sunguh sangan manis Minseok ah." Minjun hendak kembali mencubit pipi Minseok namun Minseok berhasil menghindar.

'_Ugh, kumohon aku benci mendengarnya.'_ Minseok mencoba bersikap biasa saja. "Uhm, Bahkan si rusa imitasi saja kalah manly denganku."

"Rusa imitasi, siapa dia?" Minjun terlihat penasaran.

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa hanya orang sok penting, sok tampan dan sok manly di sekolah. Oya satu lagi, dia juga orang paling menyebalkan."

"Hey jangan bekata seperti itu nanti kau bisa terkena karma dan menyukai orang itu." Minjun memperingatkan Minseok. "Menyukainya?" Minseok tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bahkan sampai mengeluakan air mata. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukainya, kami ini bermusuhan dan kami selalu bertengkar setiap hari."

"Baiklah aku tahu, nah kita sudah sampai." Keduanya pun keluar dari mobil setelah Minjun memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kita mulai dari mana?" Tanya Minjun pada Minseok. "Bagaimana kalau toko bunga itu?" Minseok menunjuk salasatu toko bunga yang ada di Myeongdong.

"Kenapa— hey tunggu aku!" Minjun berlari mengejar Minseok yang lebih dulu pergi memasuki toko bunga. Tak lama setelah itu Minseok keluar dari toko dengan sebuah bunga hidup yang ditanam di dalam sebuah pot kecil.

"Selamat hyung!" Minseok menyerahkan bunga yang dibelinya pada Minjun. "Maaf, karena aku tidak tahu banyak tentang bunga, jadi aku meminta penjualnya untuk memilihkan, aku harap hyung menyukainya."

"Ini sangat cantik." Minjun menghirup bau bunga yang dipegangnya. "Terimakasih!" Kemudian keduanya mulai pergi berkencan.

Mereka terlihat menikmati waktu mereka, tak ada yang spesial dari acara kencan hari itu, hanya mencoba beberapa jajanan pinggir jalan, bermain game, dan sesekali memasuki toko-toko disana.

Keduanya kini tengah berjalan sambil menikmati ice cream di tangan mereka.

"Kyungsoo bilang hyung sudah mulai bekerja?" Minseok menjilat Ice cream miliknya sambil sesekali melirik Minjun.

"Jadi anak itu sudah mengatakannya padamu?" Minseok mengangguk. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang jaksa. Apa itu sulit?"

"Akan terasa sulit jika kau hanya memikirkannya. Kau harus mencobanya agar kau tahu apakah itu sulit atau tidak."

"Dari jawaban yang hyung berikan, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu." Minseok tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kini Minjun yang bertanya. "Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Minseok.

"Tentu saja cita-citamu. Ingat, sekarang kau sudah susuk di kelas 3. Walau kau masih punya setahun untuk memasuki universitas, tapi kau harus memikirkannya dari sekarang."

"Entahlah!" Minseok behenti berjalan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap langit. Dia befikir keras tentang apa yang diinginkannya. Menjadi pemain sepak bola pofesional karena Minseok sangat menyukai sepakbola. Atau menjadi seorang arsitek, mengikuti cita-citanya sejak kecil, atau melanjutkan bisnis orangtuanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bingung." Minseok menoleh menatap Minjun.

"Agar kau tidak bingung, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi isteri seorang jaksa saja? Aku mau dan rela menunggumu hingga kau lulus sekolah." Minseok tertegun mendengar penuturan Minjun. Dan kini dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba Minjun belutut dihadapannya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Minseok setengah berbisik.

Minseok malu sekali. Lihatlah bagaimana orang-orang yang tengah berjalan menonton mereka sekarang. "Hyung, berdirilah, kumohon!" Minseok kembali berbisik sambil sesekali tersenyum canggung pada orang-orang yang melewati mereka.

"Minseok ah, kumohon jadilah pacarku dan menikahlah denganku. Aku berjanji akan menunggumu sampai kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung?"

"Aku serius, kau pasti sudah tahu kalau sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Kyungsoo pasti sudah pernah mengatakan tentang hal ini padamu." Minjun menarik tangan Minseok hingga ice cream miliknya terjatuh menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"Kumohon berdirilah, aku malu hyung. Lihatlah semua orang menatap kita." Ujar Minseok. "Tapi aku menginginkan jawabanmu." Mohon Minjun.

"Kau dengar bahkan nama kita terdengar cocok. Minseok dan Minjun 'MM'." Kemudian Minjun berdiri dari posisinya yang berlutut dihadapan Minseok. Lalu Minseok mengajak Minjun duduk di sebuah bangku yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka bediri tadi.

"Begini hyung." Minseok kemudian menarik nafasnya panjang, merilexkan otaknya dan mulai berbicara pada Minjun. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa." Sesal Minseok.

"Kenapa, apa yang kurang dariku?" Minjun telihat akan menangis. "Bukan begitu hyung." Elak Minseok. "Kau baik, lembut, sabar, penyayang, tapi—"

'_Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku mengatakannya.'_

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar? Ayo katakan!"

"I— ii— ituu— tidak begitu hyung. Pokoknya aku tidak bisa, tapi aku tidak bisa memeritahukan padamu apa alasannya."

"Kumohon beritahu aku apa alasannya." Minjun kini menangis.

'_Ya ampun, haruskah kau menangis dihadapanku? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu seorang pria. Mana ada pria menangis.'_ Masih sempat-sempatnya Minseok mengejek Minjun saat situasi seperti ini.

"Kumohon mengertilah situasiku saat ini, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu apa alasanku menolakmu. Kumohon jangan menangis, apa kau tidak malu denganku?" Kemudian Mnseok memeluk Minjun dan mencoba menenangkannya.

'_Mungkin jika kau Do Minjun yang berasal dari bintang itu, yang seperti di drama itu, aku akan menerimamu sekarang juga. Tapi bukan karena aku mencintaimu, tapi karena aku ingin memintamu membawaku pergi jauh dari sini. Ayolah, Do Minjun di drama itu bisa melakukan teleportasi, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan Do Minjun yang ada dihadapanku ini?'_

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah mobil, seorang pria bermata rusa tengah menatap Minseok dengan tatapan yang sungguh sulit diartikan. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya, tangannya mengepal erat meremas udara hampa.

"Tok tok tok!" Luhan tersadar saat seseorang menegetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Haruskah kami turun tangan?" Tanya pria berkacamata hitam yang berbicara pada Luhan lewat kaca jendela mobil yang sedikit terbuka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tentu saja mengenai tuan muda Kim. Haruskah kami turun tangan untuk menyingkirkan pria yang kini duduk bersama tuan muda Kim? Apa tuan muda yakin kalau mereka hanya berteman?"

"Tunggu!"

_**Sring!**_ Otak Luhan mulai berputar, merefres ulang apa yang dilakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu. _'Tunggu! Apa yang aku lakukan disini?'_ Batin Luhan.

"Yak, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Teriak Minseok pada Jungkook. "Apa? Bukankah tuan sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengikuti tuan muda Kim?" Jawab Jungkook.

"Kapan aku memintanya eoh? Nyalakan mobilnya dan pulang sekarang juga!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa pria yang kemarin pergi denganmu, kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan si burung hantu?" Luhan mendelik pada pria lain yang duduk disampingnya.

"Bukankah kemarin bilang kau tidak peduli?" Minseok balas mendelik pada Luhan yang kini duduk disampingnya. "Tunggu. Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau pria yang pergi bersamaku wajahnya mirip dengan Kyungsoo." Luhan kikuk.

"Ii— ii— ituu— kemarin aku melihat kau dengannya mengobrol di tempat parkir."

"Benakah?" Minseok melipat kedua tangannya di dada kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya menatap Luhan.

"Tentu saja benar. Kau pikir aku ini seorang stalker?" Teriak Luhan.

"Yak yak, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu berteriak padaku." Minseok menutup kedua telinganya yang berdengung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ckck bum ckck bum." /anggap lagi beat box/

'_Uwow apa ini?'_ Minseok berhenti dihadapan seorang pria yang kini menghalangi jalannya. Dan seperti biasa semua orang akan langsung berkumpul ketika mereka mendapat tontonan gratis seperti sekarang ini.

_**Yo yo yo! Halo halo perkenalkan namaku Kim Jiwon Yo!**_

_**Aku duduk satu tingkat di bawahmu dan aku berada di club music yo!**_

_**Aku tampan, pandai menciptakan lagu juga Rap yo!**_

"Hentikan!" Jiwon menghentikan rapnya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya menahan malu. "Langsung saja katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku." Tambah Minseok.

"A—"

"Tidak usah pake Rap, bicara seperti biasa saja. Kau bisa bicara tanpa harus nge –rap kan?" Minseok kembali terkejut karena Jiwon kini berlutut dihadapannya. Dan dia adalah orang yang entah keberapa setelah kemarin Minjun juga berlutut dihadapannya.

_**Hufth!**_ Jiwon bekeringat dan gugup tapi dia harus mengatakannya daripada nanti menyesal.

"A— aku menyukaimu hyung dan aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku!" Ucap Jiwon tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

"Maafkan aku Kim— siapa namamu tadi?"

"Kim Jiwon hyung." Jiwon mendongak mencuri pandang pada Minseok kemudian kembali menunduk karena malu.

"Kim Jiwon sshi—"

"MAAF KIM JIWON SSHI, TAPI MINSEOK TIDAK BISA MENERIMAMU MENJADI KEKASIHNYA KARENA MINSEOK ADALAH MILIKKU!"

"APA?" Teriak semua orang termasuk Minseok. Bahkan Minseok merasa tubuhnya kini mengeras jadi batu tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. _'Apa yang dia katakan? Apa dia sudah gila?'_

Dan para penonton pun mulai berbisik membicarakan Luhan dan Minseok. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Apa maksud Luhan?"

"Kenapa dia mengatakan kalau Minseok adalah miliknya."

"Mungkin dia tengah mengerjai Minseok lagi. Sepertinya yang terjadi kemarin hanya sebuah mimpi. "

"Tapi kalau itu mimpi, kenapa hari ini mereka keluar dari mobil yang sama lagi. Kau pasti tidak buta kan? Kau juga tadi melihat Minseok dan Luhan keluar dari mobil yang sama."

Junhoe mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Donghyuk yang kini bersiap mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"DIA ISTERIKU! Jadi dia hanya milikku!"

"APA!" Bunga dan cokelat yang dipegang Jiwon terjatuh ke lantai.

"KIM MINSEOK!" Minseok menutup telinganya ketika mendengar lengkingan kuat sebuah suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

"KIM MINSEOK JELASKAN PADAKU SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

'Ayah, Ibu, Hanbin. Tolong siapkan pemakamanku untuk besok!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Apakah gerangan yang terjadi diantara Luhan dan Minseok? Penasaan? tunggu chapter depan. Thanks for review. /Lempar Minseok.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : 143

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter

Typo maybe

Word : 5.365

Summary :

Minseok dan Luhan sama-sama siswa populer di Sekolahnya. Minseok dan Luhan bersaing dalam segala hal termasuk dalam hal kecerdasan. Jangan mengira mereka berdua bersahabat dekat dan jangan mengira kalau mereka adalah pasangan romantis layaknya Romeo dan Juliet. Minseok dan Luhan lebih mirip Kucing dan Anjing ataupun Tom dan Jerry.

* * *

lama banget yah, maaf akhir-akhir ini lagi gak mood nulis dan aku malah bikin FMV. semoga ga semakin membosankan dan semoga ga kepanjangan wordsnya. Happy reading!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Terlihat ramai namun tak menyesakkan. Itulah yang terlihat saat ini disebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di tengah-tengah kota Gangnam. Disana terlihat seorang pria mungil yang tentu saja diikuti oleh dua pengawal pribadinya tengah memilih-milih sebuah snapback.

"Kangin Sshi, aku mau yang itu!" Ucap si mungil sambil menunjuk sebuah snapback limited edition yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh pemilik toko.

"Baik tuan!" Kemudian kangin meminta si pelayan untuk membungkuskan topi tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah black card dari dompet Minseok yang dipegangnya lalu segera membayar topi tersebut beserta 9 topi lainnya yang sudah dipilih Minseok sebelumnya.

"Tuan, apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?" Tanya Changmin pada Minseok.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau diam saja." Minseok mendelik pada pria disampingnya yang memegang kantung belanja milik Minseok. "Huumm apalagi ya yang disukai bocah itu?" Minseok menaruh telunjuk di jidat lebarnya mencoba mengingat apa yang sangat disukai adiknya selain mengoleksi snapback.

Kemudian dia berhenti disebuah toko pakaian, memasuki toko aksesoris setelahnya, tapi tak ada satupun yang membuat Minseok tertarik untuk membelinya. "Ah iya!" Minseok memekik gembia lalu masuk kesebuah toko peralatan musik yang baru saja dilihatnya. Setelah lama melihat-lihat akhirnya pilihan Minseok jatuh pada sebuah alat untuk membuat instrument musik. Dia pun meminta yang terbaik dari semua yang ada. Dia sangat tahu kalau adik iblisnya yang tampan itu sangat suka menulis lagu apalagi lagu begenre Rapp.

"Tuan muda, apa sekarang tuan suka menulis lagu?" Tanya Changmin pada Minseok. "Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Minseok kemudian.

"Lalu kenapa tuan membeli alat ini?" Kangin menunjukkan kantung belanjaan besar berisi dus alat untuk membuat instrument musik yang dibeli Minseok tadi.

"Huumm, aku ingin memberikan itu pada Hanbin." Jawab Minseok.

"Mwo!" Keduanya menatap Minseok tak percaya. "Kenapa?" Minseok berhenti berjalan lalu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap kedua pengawalnya yang terlihat kesulitan memegang kantung belanjaan milik Minseok.

"Kenapa, apa aku tidak boleh membelikan adik manis kesayangannku sebuah hadiah?" Manikya memicing menatap mata keduanya yang memang tidak memakai kacamata hitamnya karena Minseok yang menyuruh.

"Ah tidak!" Keduanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan gigi mereka. Kemudian mereka saling menatap bingung satu sama lain. "Kau dengar tadi, dia bilang adik manis!" Bisik Kangin pada Changmin.

"Aku pikir aku yang salah dengar. Apa mungkin kita sedang bermimpi?" Jawab Changmin tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Aku mendengarnya!" Decak Minseok tanpa menoleh pada kedua pengawalnya itu membuat keduanya langsung terdiam menghentikan aksi bisik-bisik tetangga mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hanya ini kau bilang!" Minseok berkacang pinggang dihadapan Hanbin dengan kantung belanjaan berisi barang yang dibeli Minseok tadi mengelilingi Hanbin. "Apa kau gila? Aku menghabiskan 3 juta Won untuk membeli ini semua. Kau tahu, semuanya barang unlimited!"

"Tapi ini sangat mengejutkan, kenapa tiba-tiba hyung memberiku hadiah? Perayaan natal masih lama apalagi ulang tahunku." Hanbin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. "Tunggu!" Kemudian dia kembali duduk dan menatap tajam hyung sexynya. "Ini aneh, apa kau sedang menyogokku? Benakah?" Hanbin berdiri semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Minseok.

"Ya ya ya! Jangan dekat-dekat seperti itu." Minseok mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Hanbin yang seolah ingin melakukan perbuatan yang iya-iya padanya. "Baiklah aku mengakuinya. Jadi apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Hum, sudah kuduga!" Decak Hanbin. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dari sogokanmu ini hyung?" Hanbin kembali duduk diranjangnya sambil mencoba beberapa snapback yang dibelikan Minseok.

"Bantu aku kabur ke Paris! Sendirian tanpa Changmin dan Kangin."

"APA?" Hanbin terlonjak kaget hampir jatuh dari kasurnya sendiri. "Apa kau sudah gila hyung? Kau ingin pergi ke Paris, sendirian, tanpa Changmin dan Kangin? Itu mustahil. Kau pikir semudah itu melarikan diri dari mereka!"

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh, nanti mereka mendenganya."

"Ya maksudku kau sudah gila hyung! Kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu melarikan diri?" Kesal Hanbin setengah bebisik.

"Lakukan seperti yang selalu kau lakukan saat mencoba kabur dari pengawalmu untuk melakukan audisi di sebuah agensi." Seringai Minseok.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku— jadi maksudmu, yang kau bilang kau tahu rahasiaku itu— kau tahu kalau aku—"

"Benar!" Minseok mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kalau kau suka diam-diam kabur dari pengawalmu dan melakukan audisi menjadi seorang trainer di sebuah agensi. Aku juga tahu kalau kau sekarang sudah menjadi trainer di salasatu agensi besa di Korea."

"Aissshhhh!" Hanbin mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah kau bantu aku kabur ke Paris untuk berlibur atau aku akan memberitahu Ayah tentang kau dan Agensimu itu." Ancam Minseok.

"Arrgh kau gila hyung!"

"Bantu aku atau—"

"Baiklah, tapi beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan caranya." Mohon Hanbin.

"Baiklah, aku beri kau waktu sampai besok siang." Minseok melipat tangannya di dada. "Ingat waktu libur sekolahku hanya tersisa 7 hari, dan aku juga sudah memesan tiket ke Paris untuk besok sore." Minseok mencubit gemas adiknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hanbin sendirian dikamarnya.

"Sial!"

Poor Hanbin, wajahnya terlihat frustasi memikirkan cara terbaik untuk membantu kakaknya kabur dari rumah agar bisa pergi ke Paris diam-diam tanpa ada pengawal yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

**12.00 KST**

_**From. Devil Brother**_

_Persiapkan semuanya, pasport, Tiket, Uang!_

_Jangan bawa baju terlalu banyak, beli saja saat kau tiba di Paris nanti._

_Datanglah ke kamarku!_

_._

_._

"Yes!" Minseok terlonjak bahagia. Dia bahkan menari-nari di atas ranjangnya kemudian segera berlari ke ruang khusus berisi lemari pakaian serta perlengkapan miliknya yang lain seperti Tas, Sepatu. Dan tentu saja ruangan itu masih ada di dalam kamar Minseok.

"Oke, apa yang harus kubawa?" Minseok berfikir keras kemudian mengambil satu stel pakaian ganti. Seperti yang dibilang Hanbin kalau dia akan membeli pakaian ganti yang lain di Paris saja. Kau pikir Minseok bodoh, dia mengerti maksud Hanbin menyuruhnya tak banyak membawa baju.

Jika Minseok membawa banyak baju, maka Minseok membutuhkan sebuah tas besar seperti Koper untuk membawa semua pakaian miliknya. Dan itu pasti akan membuat para pegawai Minseok termasuk pengawal setianya curiga.

"Apa lagi? Oh iya! Pasport, Dompet, kamera, Tiket!" Minseok memasukkan satu persatu barang yang dia sebutkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel miliknya. "Tunggu dimana tiketku?" Minseok berlari ke kamarnya dan mencari-cari tiket miliknya.

"Dimana? Jangan sampai semuanya gagal hanya karena sebuah tiket." Minseok berfikir keras dimana dia terakhir kali menyimpan tiket miliknya. "Uhmmmm!" Mencoba memejamkan mata dan berfikir. "Aisshhh dasar bodoh, aku kan baru memesannya. Dan aku baru akan mendapatkannya di airport nanti." Minseok menepuk kepalanya dan segera kembali ke ruangan tadi tempat dimana dia meninggalkan tas berisi perbekalan kaburnya.

"Sekarang tinggal ganti baju saja!" Minseok kembali memilih pakaian yang cocok dan nyaman untuk digunakannya berangkat ke Paris menyesuaikan dengan musim yang ada disana. "Okey, aku rasa ini cocok dan tidak terlau mencolok!" Dia pun segera mengganti pakaian yang dia kenakan.

"Hanbin dimana kau?" Minseok memekik di kamar Hanbin. Yang dipanggil pun datang menghampiri arah suara. "Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa berteriak?" Bisik Hanbin.

"Hehe maaf, aku terlalu senang! Baiklah jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?" Minseok bertanya. "Begini—" Hanbin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Minseok dan Minseok pun mengangguk paham dengan rencana bocah Iblis itu.

"Siap!" Minseok mengangguk dan mulai keluar dari kamar Hanbin.

"Changmin! Dimana kunci mobil?" Minseok mengeluarkan tangannya meminta kunci pada Changmin yang memang biasa memegang kunci mobil miliknya.

"Apa Tuan ingin keluar? Ayo saya antar!"

"Changmin aah!" Minseok berpuppy eyes pada Changmin membuat Changmin merona malu karena Minseok terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"A— aa—ada apa Tuan muda?" Gugup Changmin. "Aku ingin pergi berdua saja bersama Hanbin, bisakah kau mengijinkanku membawa mobil sendiri?" Mohon Minseok.

"Tt—tapi Tuan, bagaimana mungkin aku mengijinkan Tuan pergi hanya berdua saja, bagaimana jika nanti Presdir Kim bertanya padaku?"

"Kumohon—" Minseok menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya di hadapan Changmin. "Ini pertamakalinya aku pergi berdua saja bersama Hanbin. Beri kami sedikit waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Hanya aku dan dia?" Minseok melirik Hanbin yang berdiri tak jauh dari Minseok dan Changmin.

"Tapi Tuan—"

"Ayolah, aku berjanji tidak akan lama. Aku berjanji akan pulang sebelum Ayah dan Ibu pulang. kumohon—" Minseok kembali berpuppy eyes sambil sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'_Ya Tuhan, tuan mudaku sangat menggemaskan. Andai saja dia bukan majikanku.'_ Batin Changmin. "Baiklah, tapi tuan muda harus berjanji akan pulang ke rumah sebelum Presdir dan Nyonya pulang." Changmin mengeluarkan kunci mobil tapi saat Minseok akan mengambilnya, Changmin menjauhkan kuncinya.

"Berjanji dulu!"

"Baiklah aku berjanji." Minseok menyambar kunci yang dipegang Changmin kemudian berlari. "Adik, ayo kita pergi!" Minseok merangkul Hanbin kemudian mengajaknya keluar membuat Hanbin sedikit bergidik ngeri mendengar Minseok memanggilnya 'Adik'.

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sesekali mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi pada Minseok siang ini. Minseok yang tiba-tiba ingin pergi bedua saja bersama Hanbin.

'_Sungguh ini terlihat aneh, tapi mungkin mereka sudah mulai akur dan ingin saling dekat. Lagipula ini memang pertama kalinya tuan muda Min meminta untuk keluar hanya berdua saja dengan tuan Muda Han.'_ Sebenarnya Changmin sedikit curiga tapi puppy eyes Minseok berhasil menyihir Changmin.

Minseok berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di basement sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Keduanya turun dari dalam mobil.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau aman dan kau bisa pergi! Dan aku akan pergi berlatih. Bye!" Hanbin berlari meninggalkan Minseok yang memekik memanggilnya.

"Dasar bocah itu, terimakasih." Lirihnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari sana dan menaiki taxi menuju Incheon airport.

"Paris, Aku datang! Eiffel, Oh mon Dieu Enfin!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Halo, Uhm aku baru saja sampai di Paris!" Minseok melambaikan tangannya pada kamera handycam yang dia pegang. "Hoaammm, aku masih ngantuk. Bayangkan saja 16 jam perjalanan."""

"Huft, Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke hotel dulu. Setelah itu kita pergi berjalan-jalan! Eiffel Eiffel Eiffel." Minseok mematikan kamera kemudian segera mencari taxi. Berbekal otak cedasnya yang menguasai banyak bahasa, Minseok pun tak kesulitan berbahasa Perancis disana.

**.**

**.**

_**Le Bristol Paris Hotel 10.00 am**_

"Bienvenue à La hôtel de paris bristol !" Seseorang menyambut kedatangan Minseok di pintu masuk. Minseok pun tersenyum kecil sambil membungkuk kemudian segera berjalan ke meja recepcionist.

"Bonjour! réservation au nom de Kim Minseok? " Minseok bertanya tentang reservasi miliknya.

Pria dihadapan Minseok terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di layar komputer dihadapannya mencari reservasi atas nama Minseok.

"Korea?" tanyanya Minseok mengangguk.

"Désolé, mais vous devez rembourser l'acompte." Ucap pria itu dengan ramah kemudian Minseok menyerahkan Cedit Card miliknya untuk melunasi reservasinya.

"Plaire!" Pria dihadapan Minseok mengembalikan Credit Card milik Minseok kemudian memberikan sebuah Key Card hotel kepada Minseok.

"Merci et bravo pour se reposer!" Pria dihadapan Minseok mempersilakan Minseok untuk beristirahat.

"Ah, ne ont pas besoin d'être escorté." Karena hanya membawa tas ransel kecil, Minseok pun meminta agar tidak ada yang mengantarnya ke kamar.

(untuk selanjutnya anggap aja Minseok ngomong pake bahasa Perancis kalo lagi sama orang perancis)

"Kriuk, Ya Tuhan perutku!" Si mungil memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi minta diisi sesuatu. "Sebaiknya aku makan dulu." Akhirnya sebelum pergi ke kamarnya, Minseok berjalan ke arah restoran hotel untuk makan sesuatu.

"Nyam-nyam semuanya terlihat lezat!" Manik Minseok berbinar saat melihat daftar menu yang diberikan oleh pramusaji disana.

Setelah lama memilih akhirnya Minseok menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Croissant untuk makanan pembuka, Escargot untuk makanan utama, Café au lait (Coffee latte) dan Chocolate Mousse untuk makanan penutup. Sebenarnya saat di korea Minseok sudah sering memakan makanan itu jika pergi ke restoran Perancis, hanya saja menurutnya akan terasa berbeda jika dimakan langsung di Paris.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama pesanan Minseok langsung datang, dia pun segera melahap semua makanannya. "Huumm kenyang sekali, ternyata rasanya memang beda jika dimakan langsung di negara asalnya." Minseok mengusap bibirnya kemudian segera beranjak untuk melihat-lihat kamar hotel yang akan dia tinggali selama 3 hari disana.

Suite Room 1666. Itu nomor yang tertera di key card milik Minseok. Tinggal di hotel terbaik di Paris tentu saja harus menggunakan kamar terbaik yang ada disana. 2.000 Euro semalam atau sekitar 3.000.000 Won. Minseok tidak akan menyesal membayar Mahal karena Fasilitas yang diberikan pun sebanding dengan harganya.

Minseok pun memasuki kamar hotelnya dan melempar tas miliknya ke ranjang. "Haaahhh, lelahnya!" Si mungil menghempaskan tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah dan hampir kembali tertidur.

Tak berapa lama. "Hey jangan tidur !" Minseok mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian merogoh kantung celana mencari ponsel miliknya.

Terdengar bunyi klik saat benda datar itu dia sentuh. Matanya memicing menatap ponsel miliknya. "Humm!" Minseok bergumam pelan membaca Note yang dibuatnya saat di dalam pesawat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Daftar yang harus dikunjungi selama 3 hari di Paris.

~Eiffel Tower

~Montmartre

~louvre museum

~Place de la Concorde

~Notre Dame Cathedral

~Seine River Cruises

~Arc de Triomphe

~Archevêché

~Bla Bla Bla~

~Bla bla bla~

Tapi Minseok kemudian mencoret Archevêché. "Huumm padahal aku ingin kesana, tapi ternyata jembatannya roboh." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Jadi mulai dari mana?" Minseok kembali berpikir menatap deretan tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi.

"Bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan Lourve Museum?" Minseok tersenyum bahagia kemudian kembali mengenakan ranselnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Minseok tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang lelah, yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah menikmati liburan singkatnya selama 3 hari di Paris. Tapi jika dijumlahkan dengan waktu perjalannya dari Korea- paris dan Paris-Korea maka itu akan memakan waktu sekitar 7 hari.

Perjalanan dari Hotel ke Museum tak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya sekitar 30 menit dengan naik Metro.

"Waaww Daebak!" Minseok takjub dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini, Lourve Museum menyuguhkan karya lukisan terbaik. Dan yang paling Minseok kagumi adalah Masterpiece disana yang sangat terkenal, Lukisan karya Leonardo da vinci, apalagi kalau bukan Monalisa.

"Klik!" karena tidak diperbolehkan mengambil gambar di dalam galeri, Minseok pun hanya berfoto diluar Museum. Tapi baginya itu sudah cukup menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini tubuh Minseok sudah sangat lelah, dia sudah mengunjungi 3 tempat hari ini. Lourve Museum, Place de la Concorde, dan Arc de Triomphe. Dia lalu mencoret nama tempat yang sudah dia kunjungi. Minseok pun kembali ke hotel setelahnya.

_**Sesampainya di kamar hotel.**_

Minseok mengeluarkan key card miliknya. _'Ugh, aku yakin tadi kamarnya sudah terkunci.' _Batin Minseok saat melihat pintu kamar hotelnya sedikit terbuka. Minseok menatap nomor kamar tersebut. Tidak ada yang salah, tulisannya 1666, dan itu memang nomor kamar Minseok. _'Sudahlah!' _Karena terlalu lelah dia pun tak ingin banyak protes. Toh tak ada barang berharga yang Minseok tinggalkan di kamarnya, satu-satunya tas berisi pakaian ganti dan barang berharga miliknya sedari tadi dibawanya pergi.

"Klik! Klik!" Minseok tersenyum saat melihat-lihat foto yang dia ambil. Dia pun men-charge kamera miliknya, mengambil pakaian ganti yang dibelinya tadi saat berjalan-jalan lalu pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Hoam, aku lelah!" Minseok menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, perlahan memejamkan matanya. Sesaat sebelum tidur dia tersenyum memikirkan Ayah dan Ibunya yang pasti sedang sibuk mencari-cari Minseok. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Minseok senang adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak akan bisa menemukan Minseok melaui GPS dari ponselnya. Karena Minseok berada di paris, nomor Minseok otomatis tidak akan aktif kecuali jika Minseok mengunjungi tempat khusus untuk mengaktifkan nomor ponselnya di Paris. Dia juga tak peduli jika pulang nanti dia akan diceramahi Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Changmin sshi maafkan aku!" Lirih Minseok kemudian tertidur.

"Cklek! Hoam melelahkan, mandinya besok saja, aku mau langsung tidur. Bruk!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi pertama Minseok di paris. Tubuh kecil itu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menindih kakinya. "Berat sekali. Ugh!" Suara Minseok terdengar serak. Dia kembali mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Nihil, masih berat dan sulit bergerak.

'_Kenapa dengan kakiku?'_ Minseok pun bangun dan duduk. Dia mengucek matanya pelan, ada sebuah kaki yang menindih kakinya. Tunggu, kaki yang menindih kakinya? Minseok belum sadar penuh dari bunga tidurnya. Dia pun kembali melihat dan memang ada sebuah kaki yang menindih kakinya. Dia pun perlahan menyingkirkan kaki tersebut.

"Dasar bocah!" Decak Minseok. "Dia tidak pernah kapok kutendang dari ranjangku apa?" Minseok pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tak ingin menendang orang disampingnya karena masih ingin tidur.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Minseok belum menyadari sesuatu.

4 detik

5 detik

6 detik kemudian Minseok terlonjak dan duduk dari posisi berbaingnya. _'Ya Tuhan, siapa yang tidur disampingku?' _Batin Minseok dengan wajah takutnya. "Minseok, apa kau yakin kemarin kau pergi sendiri ke Paris?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

'_Ya Tuhan, Minseok siapa yang ada disampingmu?'_ Minseok menggenggam erat selimut miliknya. _'Apa kemarin aku bemimpi pergi ke Paris? Dan yang tidur disampingku adalah Hanbin?'_ Kini dia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kencang.

'_Ugh tidak, aku yakin kalau kemarin aku pergi ke Lourve Museum dan melihat Monalisa. Jadi siapa?'_ Takut-takut Minseok menggerakkan kepalanya.

1,

2,

3,

Minseok memejamkan matanya takut.

4,

5,

6,

"Aaaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa ada dikamar hotelku? "

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada dikamarku?" Tanya Minseok.

"Huh, bilang saja kau menguntitku. Iya kan?"

"Menjijikan, untuk apa aku menguntitmu. Aku sedang berlibur disini." Jawab Minseok.

"Aku juga sedang berlibur disini. Dan aku yakin kalau kau memang menguntitku."

"Yak Luhan, sudah kubilang aku tidak menguntitmu dan ini adalah kamarku!" Minseok berteriak. "Pergi dari kamarku atau aku panggil Security!" Minseok mengancam.

"Panggil saja, aku tidak takut karena ini memang kamarku." Melihat Luhan tak takut padanya Minseok langsung berjalan menyambar telepon yang ada di atas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya memanggil petugas hotel agar segera mendatangi kamar no. 1666.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan orang lain masuk ke kamarku? Bukankah ini hotel bintang 5? Kalian benar-benar ceroboh!" Minseok melipat tangannya di dada memarahi petugas hotel dihadapannya bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak bersalah, jelas-jelas ini kamarku! Lihat saja kuncinya!" Luhan tak mau kalah dia ikut memarahi petugas hotel dan tetap mengklaim kalau dia tidak memasuki kamar yang salah.

"Ini kamarku!"

"Kamarku bodoh!" Jawab Luhan.

"Kamarku!"

"Tunggu tolong hentikan pertengkaran kalian!" Kedunya pun berhenti karena petugas hotel itu berteriak. Dia terpaksa berteriak karena Minseok dan Luhan terus saling mengklaim kalau mereka tidak bersalah.

"Tuan Kim berapa nomor kamar anda?"

"1666!" Jawab Minseok mantap.

"Lalu anda Tuan Lu, berapa nomor kamar anda?"

"1669!" Luhan mendelik pada Minseok.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lihat nomor yang ada di pintu." Ketiganya pun berjalan keluar kamar.

"Lihatlah, tulisannya 1666, itu berarti ini kamarku!" Minseok tersenyum menang.

"Kalau ini kamarmu bagaimana kunci milikku bisa membuka kamar ini, dasar bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh, BODOH!"

"Sudah saya mohon jangan ribut agar saya bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Tuan mohon berikan kunci kamar kalian kepada saya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk melihat siapa yang salah dan benar." Keduanya pun menyerahkan key card masing-masing pada petugas hotel. Tak lama pintu ditutup dari luar. Si petugas hotel kemudian mengangkat key card milik Minseok yang bertuliskan nomor kamar 1666 dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kartu.

"Cklek! Cklek cklek!" Si petugas mencoba mendorong pintu yang tidak juga terbuka walau kunci sudah dimasukkan.

'_Kenapa tidak bisa terbuka?'_ Batin Minseok. Tak lama giliran key card milik Luhan yang dimasukkan.

"Klik!" Terdengar bunyi klik dan pintu pun terbuka. "Lihatlah!" Kini Luhan yang tersenyum menang.

_**10 menit kemudian.**_

Petugas hotel menghampiri Minseok dan Luhan yang menunggu di dalam kamar.

"Jadi bagaimana, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf kepada anda berdua tuan, ini murni kesalahan kami. Sepertinya angka 9 di nomor kamar anda mengalami kerusakan hingga terbalik menjadi angka 6. Jadi karena kerusakan itu, kamar ini terlihat sama dengan kamar milik Tuan Kim."

"Apa kau bilang?" Minseok menatap horor petugas hotel tersebut, sesekali dia melirik Luhan. '_Ya Tuhan jadi aku yang salah masuk, aku malu sekali.' _Minseok menundukkan kepalanya wajahnya pun memerah.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami. Untuk itu, sebagai permintaan maaf, kami akan menghapus biaya hotel anda berdua dan akan mengembalikan uang yang sudah anda bayarkan." Pria itu hanya dapat membungkuk menyesal. Sedangkan Luhan terus tersenyum meremehkan Minseok membuat Minseok tak bisa berkutik.

"Lalu bagaimana orang ini bisa masuk ke kamarku?" Luhan menunjuk Minseok yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. "Kamar ini tidak dikunci semalam!" Teriak Minseok. "Aku kira aku lupa menutup pintunya, jadi aku masuk begitu saja, selain itu nomornya sama dengan nomor kamarku." Suara Minseok turun semakin rendah.

"Sudahlah!" Minseok pun berjalan keluar dan mencari kamar yang betul-betul kamarnya. "Blam!" Minseok bersandar dibalik pintu kamar Miliknya.

"Argghh! Memalukan sekali!" Kakinya terus menghentak-hentak berjalan memasuki kamarnya sambil sesekali mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Ini memalukan, sangat-sangat memalukan! Hiks! Itu artinya semalam aku tidur dengannya, dan— dan satu ranjang?"

"Bruk!" Minseok menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Kini dia berguling-guling di atas kasur. "Aku malu sekali. Malu malu malu!" Lagi-lagi Minseok merengek.

"Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan diri." Minseok pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, wajahnya telihat sangat kusut karena sejak bangun tadi dia belum sempat membersihkan diri. "Air, aku perlu air!" Dengan langkah gontai Minseok mealngkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk berendam.

Di tempat lain di kamar Luhan, Luhanpun tengah melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti Minseok. berendam di dalam bathtub. "Apa bocah itu mengikutiku kesini?" Pikir Luhan.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Untuk apa dia mengikutiku? Lagipula darimana dia tahu aku ada di Paris. Argh sudahlah untuk apa aku mempedulikannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok sangat fustasi sekarang, dia baru saja menyelesaikan ritual berendamnya, tapi saat akan mengganti baju, dia tersadar kalau dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Tasku!"

Seperti seorang buronan, Minseok mengendap-endap keluar dari kamanya. Berharap Luhan tidak mengunci kamarnya seperti semalam saat Minseok salah memasuki kamar Luhan karena memang kamar yang dimasukinya tidak dikunci.

Si mungil pun meraba-raba pintu kamar hotel Luhan berharap dia beruntung kali ini. "Ya Tuhan!" Minseok bersorak pelan karena keberuntungan kali ini berpihak padanya. Luhan kembali lupa mengunci kamarnya. "Semoga dia sudah pergi!" Do'a Minseok.

"Tap tap!" Minseok mengendap-endap lagi sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia tersenyum kala tak menemukan siapapun di dalam kamar Luhan. Diliriknya tas miliknya beserta barang belanjaannya. Diapun segera membereskan semua barang miliknya ke dalam tas temasuk kamera dan ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Reflek Minseok melemparkan tas miliknya karena tekejut hingga semua isinya berserakan di atas kasur.

"Sepertinya kau memang penguntit. Kau bahkan bisa memasuki kamarku lagi."

Tubuh Minseok memutar perlahan, tapi tak lama dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendunduk sambil terpejam merutuki matanya yang kini sudah lak polos lagi. _'Apa yang dia lakukan, kenapa tidak memakai baju.' _Batin Minseok.

Bayangkan saja, Luhan hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan handuk dan tubuh bagian atasnya masih sedikit basah dengan ABS yang hampir sempurna walau tubuhnya sedikit kurus.

"Aku mau mengambil tas ku dan kau kembali tidak mengunci kamarmu, itulah sebabnya aku bisa masuk ke kamarmu seperti semalam." Jawab Minseok sambil menunduk tak mau menatap Luhan. Tak lama dia kembali membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas sedangkan Luhan hanya menatapnya sambil melipat dada sambil menatap penampilan Minseok dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Mau mengambil tas mu atau mau menggodaku eoh?"

"Sret! Bruk!" Luhan membalikkan tubuh Minseok hingga dia terjatuh di atas ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tatap Minseok ketakutan saat Luhan malah memajukan tubuhnya menghampiri Minseok.

"Kau datang kesini hanya memakai handuk kimonomu, apa lagi artinya kalau kau bukan ingin menggodaku hum!" Luhan mengerling pada Minseok yang kini sudah ada di atasnya. Hanya di atasnya dan tak ada kontak fisik sedikitpun.

"Kau gila!" Pekik Minseok. "Bagaimana aku memakai baju jika bajuku tertinggal dikamarmu. Cepat Menyingkir!" Minseok baru sadar kalau tubuhnya hanya ditutupi handuk kimono.

"U uh! Tidak akan!" Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menggoda si mungil. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Luhan.

Dug dug dug dug!" Jantung Minseok berdebar kencang.

"Hey Luhan kau sudah gila! apa yang kau lakukan?" Dengan telunjuknya Minseok mendorong wajah Luhan yang semakin mendekati wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergerak mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Luhan yang menindihnya.

"Ya Tuhan Minseok, jika kau bergerak-gerak seperti itu, kau akan membangunkan adik kecilku." Goda Luhan sambil tersenyum nakal menatap Minseok yang ada dibawahnya.

'_Adik? Kecil?'_ Alis mata Minseok terangkat mencoba mengartikan apa yang dimaksud Luhan dengan adik kecil.

"Cklek!" Tanpa Luhan ketahui ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar hotelnya.

"Terimakasih!" Ucap seorang wanita berparas cantik diluar sana sambil memberikan tip yang sedikit lumayan pada petugas hotel yang mau memberitahukan kepadanya dimana kamar puteranya kemudian perlahan memasuki kamar hotel tesebut.

"Tap tap tap!" Perlahan kakinya terus melangkah memasuki kamar. _'Dimana bocah nakal itu?'_ Batinnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3~ "LUHAN APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sungguh Bibi anda salah paham, semuanya tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan." Kini Minseok sudah memakai bajunya dengan sangat lengkap. Dan menunduk tak mau menatap wanita dihadapannya.

"Benar Bu, Ibu salah paham. Semuanya tidak seperti yang ibu pikirkan."

"Dasar bocah nakal. Kau pikir Ibu akan percaya eoh? Jadi ini sebabnya kau tidak pulang ke rumah kita di Paris? Kau bilang ingin menyusul Ibu dan Ayah berlibur, tapi kau malah tinggal di hotel. Dan ternyata ini yang kau lakukan! Ayahmu akan membunuhmu jika mengetahuinya."

Minseok hanya menunduk, dia sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan pada wanita dihadapannya yang ternyata adalah Ibu dari Luhan. Tapi wanita itu tak mau mempercayai penjelasan mereka baik Minseok ataupun Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan kepalaku?" Ibu Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. "Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian berkencan?"

"Kami tidak berkencan!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Sementara itu, kini ada beberapa orang lagi yang memasuki kamar Luhan yang terbuka tak dikunci. "Minseok dimana kau!" Sama seperti Minseok, orang-orang ini salah mengira kamar Luhan adalah kamar Minseok karena ternyata nomor kamarnya belum diperbaiki.

'_Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu?'_ Minseok mendelik ke arah suara itu berasal. _'Tidak mungkin Ayah tahu aku disini. Apa bocah itu membocorkannya pada Ayah?_' Tanya Minseok pada dirinya sendiri.

"Minseok kau dimana sayang?"

'_Itu seperti suara Ibuku.'_ Batin Minseok.

"Eoh, siapa itu?" Tanya Luhan dan Ibu Luhan.

"Minseok!"

"Ayah!" Teriak Minseok karena terkejut.

"Kyuhyun!" Ibu Luhan tak kalah memekik saat mengetahui siapa yang dilihatnya. "Sungmin!" Lagi-lagi memekik.

"He— Heechul!" Kini Sungmin yang memekik. Dia bahkan melupakan Minseok yang jauh-jauh disusulnya ke Paris.

"Ya Tuhan, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Ucap keduanya sambil berpelukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku Ayah, aku tidak bermaksud." Sesal Minseok. "Aku— aku hanya ingin berlibur sendirian."

"Kau mengecewakan Ayah Minseok. Kau membuat Ayah memarahi Changmin dan Hanbin karena ulahmu."

'_Ternyata memang bocah itu.'_ Batin Minseok. "Maaf!" Minseok semakin menunduk.

"Jadi dia putera kalian?" Tanya Heechul. "Kalau begitu aku tidak terlalu khawatir karena ternyata puteraku berkencan dengan putera teman lamaku."

"Ibu Aku tidak berkencan dengan Tupai ini!" Kesal Luhan pada Heechul.

"Tolong jangan dengarkan Bibi ini Ayah, Ibu. Aku tidak berkencan dengan Rusa mesum ini!" Minseok tak mau kalah.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap bingung ketiganya. Sedangkan Heechul tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Ayah dan Ibu Minseok. Dia malah memekik mengagumi Luhan dan Minseok.

"Ya ampuun apa itu panggilan sayang kalian?" Heechul berpindah tempat duduk. Dia kini duduk diantara Minseok dan Luhan. "Rusa dan Tupai! Ya Tuhan itu manis sekali. Bahkan aku dan Ayahmu tak punya panggilan sayang saat berpacaran dulu."

"Tunggu Chul aah, tolong jelaskan pada kami. Kami sungguh tidak mengerti." Mendengar itu Heechul pun akhirnya menjelaskan apa yang baru dilihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu antara Minseok dan Luhan mengenai adegan di atas ranjang yang membuat Heechul salah paham.

"Ya Tuhan Minseok!" Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya. "Jadi kau jauh-jauh pergi ke Paris untuk berkencan di dalam kamar bersama kekasihmu." Kyuhyun menunjuk Luhan.

"Ayah kumohon, semuanya hanya salah paham. Dia bukan kekasihku, aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Luhan. Sungguh percayalah padaku." Rengek Minseok.

"Kau pikir Ayah dan Ibu akan mempercayaimu setelah kau melakukan ini semua. Menyogok adikmu juga membohongi Changmin hanya demi menginap bersama seorang pria!" Marah Kyuhyun. "Dan jangan kira Ayah mengetahui keberadaanmu dari Hanbin, dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Ayah. Tapi setelah Ayah mengetahui keberadaan transaksi dari credit cardmu, Ayah mencurigai kalau Hanbin juga membantu rencanamu."

"Benar, Ibu sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan." Tambah Sungmin.

'_Dasar ceroboh, seharusnya aku membawa uang tunai. Credit card pembawa sial!'_ Desis Minseok dalam hati. "Ibu, kumohon percayalah padaku!"

"Tak ada pilihan lain, kalian harus menikah secepatnya. Kalau perlu sekarang kita pergi ke Gereja terdekat dan melakukan pemberkatan."

"APA?!" Teriak Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan.

"Aku tidak Mau!" Lagi, mereka berteriak bersama.

"Itu ide bagus, kalau putera kita menikah, itu artinya kita akan jadi besan. Iya kan?" Seru Heechul dengan bahagianya.

"Ibu apa-apaan sih?" Kesal Luhan.

"Aku setuju, dan aku akan segera menghubungi suamiku. Kalau perlu kita nikahkan mereka sekarang juga. Aku tak ingin melihat mereka melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya sebelum menikah."

"Ibu!" Pekik Luhan.

"Ibu tidak akan melarangmu melakukannya jika kalian sudah menikah. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai kau menyakiti menantuku saat kau melakukannya!" Ucap Heechul. "Silakan pilih, dibuang Ayahmu atau menikah dengan menantuku ini!"

'_Menantu? Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam.'_ Minseok dan Luhan hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Sungmin aah, kita akan jadi besan!" Heechul pun berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin lalu memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**At **__**Seine River Cruises**_

Keduanya kini sedang berada di Seine River Cruises tepatnya di atas sebuah perahu dengan seorang pendayung di ujung perahu berukuran sedang itu. Mereka sengaja menyewanya untuk membicarakan rencana kedua orangtua mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mereka sengaja menaiki perahu ini agar para pengawal mereka tak bisa naik dan mendengar pembicaraan yang akan mereka bicarakan.

Luhan baru saja ingin bertanya pada Minseok, namun baru saja dia membuka mulut dia kembali menutup mulutnya saat orang yang ingin diajaknya bicara tegah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan menangkup lututnya.

Tanpa dia sadari dia tersenyum menatap Minseok yang tertidur dengan damai seolah tak ada kejadian yang membuatnya frustasi beberapa jam yang lalu.

'_Kau bisa tidur disaat genting seperti ini, bahkan jika seandainya sedang ada perang pun sepertinya kau akan tetap tertidur.'_ Decak Luhan dalam hati. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, entah apakah itu memang dia yang menginginkannya. Tiba-tiba dia mengarahkan tangannya itu untuk membenarkan rambut Minseok. Dan kembali tersenyum setelahnya.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya si pendayung.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kalian terlihat sangat cocok." Jawab pria itu.

"Benarkah?" Pria itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum pada Luhan. "Uhm, aku ingin bertanya, Bagaimana pendapatu tentang hubungan sejenis?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk dijawab, tapi, bukan hakku untuk menghakimi. Setiap orang berhak memiliki pilihan hidup dan berhak memilih jalan hidup yang diinginkannya." Luhan tersenyum mendengar itu dan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka saat melihat Minseok mulai terbangun.

"Kau bangun?" Tanya Luhan Minseok mendelik.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Luhan pada Minseok.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kau bilang? Semua ini salahmu, kalau kau tidak mendorongku dan menjahiliku semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku tahu aku yang salah. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu sampai kapanpun."

"Kau pikir aku mau. Masalahnya Ibuku itu sedikit gila. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi keinginanya termasuk keinginannya agar kita menikah. Dia bisa saja mengatakan hal apapun pada Ayahku demi mewujudkan keinginannya itu dan seberapa keras aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Ayahku, Ayahku lebih percaya pada Ibuku daripada padaku. Dan aku tak ingin dibuang Ayahku."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi ayo kita lakukan." Ucap Luhan.

"Apa, lakukan apa?"

"Menikah!"

"APA?"

"Iya, hanya setahun lalu setelah itu kita hentikan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kumohon, Ayahku sedikit menyeramkan."

'_Ternyata ada sesuatu yang kau takuti.'_ Minseok terkikik dalam hati. "Kau gila!" Minseok kembali berteriak agar Luhan tak melihat Minseok sedang mengejeknya dalam hati.

"Ayolah!" Rengek Luhan.

Perahu berhenti dan Minseok pun turun dari perahu tersebut. "Baiklah, tapi 6 bulan!" Jawab Minseok.

"Itu terlalu sebentar, Ibu dan Ayahku bisa curiga."

"6 atau tidak sama sekali!"

"Minseok."

"kalau begitu 3 bulan."

"Baiklah-baiklah 6 bulan."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Begitulah Dae ya, jadi kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku menikah dengannya bukan karna aku menginginkannya."

"Tetap saja aku kecewa padamu. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku. Kenapa aku harus tahu dari Hanbin dan Ibumu. Dan kenapa kau selalu ceroboh?" Decak sebal Jongdae.

"Maaf. Aku hanya belum siap untuk mengatakannya." Sesal Minseok.

"Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin membantunya? Jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukainya?" Selidik Jongdae.

"Jangan gila dae ya!" pekik Minseok.

"Soo kumohon berhentilah menangis. Minjun hyung pria yang baik, aku yakin dia akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku."

"Tapi aku ingin kau yang menjadi pacar kakakku hyung." Rengek Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon jangan membuatku semakin bersalah. Kalaupun aku tak menikah dengannya, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima cinta Minjun hyung."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sejak awal aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyungku. Aku tak pernah berharap lebih darinya, aku hanya ingin menjadi adiknya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau menikah dengannya di Paris saat libur sekolah kemarin?" Tanya Pria berwajah datar disamping Luhan.

"Semua karena Ibuku, kau tahu seperti apa Ibuku."

"Ini sangat mengejutkan. Kurasa bukan hanya karena Ibumu. Kurasa kau memang menyukainya."

"Jangan mulai Hun." Desis Luhan.

"Aku serius, kurasa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah menyukainya."

"Semakin lama kau semakin menyebalkan." Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Sehun di bangku taman karena bel baru saja berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

Sementara itu kelas tiba-tiba hening saat Minseok dan Jongdae masuk disusul Luhan sesaat kemudian.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Bentak Minseok sambil menggebrak meja miliknya. Dan kelaspun kembali ribut setelah Minseok membentak orang-orang yang menatapnya.

"Kudengar hari ini ada Songsaengnim baru." Bisik pria beralis spesial yang duduk di pojok kelas bernama Taehyun.

"Benar, katanya dia sangat tampan!" Jawab pria disampingnya.

"Yak Seungyoon, jangan berani berselingkuh dengannya jika kau tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Mino. Diseret dihadapan semua siswa sekolah sambil dijewer maksudku."

"Tentu saja tidak sayang, hatiku hanya untukmu!" Jawab Seungyoon sambil mencubit gemas pipi Taehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

_**Ket. **_

~La hôtel de paris bristol atau Hotel Le Bristol Paris adalah Hotel terbaik yang ada di Paris.

~Suite Room dapat dikatakan seperti apartemen kecil di dalam sebuah hotel. Dengan ukuran yang jauh melebihi ukuran standard. Memiliki ruang tidur, ruang tamu dan ruang memasaknya sendiri. Biasanya kamar ini digunakan oleh orang-orang bisnis dan keluarga yang tinggal di hotel untuk periode yang agak lebih lama.

~2.000 Euro setara dengan 3.000.000 Won atau setara dengan 33.000.000 Rupiah.

~Croissant adalah salah satu roti Perancis yang paling populer di seluruh dunia. Kata "croissant" dalam bahasa Perancis berarti bulan sabit, sesuai dengan bentuk roti ini. Roti croissant bisa didapatkan dengan mudah di toko roti, supermarket, hingga hotel berbintang.

~Escargot adalah makanan terkenal Perancis yang menggunakan bahan dasar bekicot. Bekicot mungkin bukan makanan yang lezat bagi banyak orang, namun apabila dimasak dengan tepat dapat dibuat menjadi makanan lezat.

~Café au lait hampir sama dengan caffé latte, namun tidak menggunakan campuran espresso melainkan kopi hitam. Café au lait diproses dengan menyaring kopi giling bersama dengan chicory yaitu tanaman yang akarnya dapat dibakar. Setelah itu kopi disaring dengan kain berbahan katun dan dicampur dengan susu. Biasanya warga Perancis meminum café au lait saat sarapan. Café au lait juga merupakan salah satu Coffee Perancis yang paling terkenal.

Source. Om Google.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : 143

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Slight : Xiumin - Kris XiuRis

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter

Typo maybe

Word : 5.328

Summary :

Minseok dan Luhan sama-sama siswa populer di Sekolahnya. Minseok dan Luhan bersaing dalam segala hal termasuk dalam hal kecerdasan. Jangan mengira mereka berdua bersahabat dekat dan jangan mengira kalau mereka adalah pasangan romantis layaknya Romeo dan Juliet. Minseok dan Luhan lebih mirip Kucing dan Anjing ataupun Tom dan Jerry.

* * *

sebenernya pengen di setopp di chap 4 karena aku ga punya mood buat ngelanjut. ini aja ngetiknya nyicil. jadi maaf karena ngaretnya kebangetan, dan mungkin chap selanjutnya juga bakal ngaret lagi. maaf temen-temen. dan seperti biasa wordsnya aku lebihin. selamat membaca.

* * *

kali ini mau jawab deh.. dari chap pertama gak ada yang aku jawab jadi mau aku jawab review chap 4 kemaren.

**Jirania :** Sebenernya di Chap 4 itu hampir dari keseluruhan ceritanya itu flashbac tentang bagaimana Minseok bisa nilah sama Luhan dan berakhir di percakapan Minseok sama Jongdae karena yang neriakin Minseok di akhir chap 3 itu Jongdae. "Begitulah Dae ya, jadi kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku menikah dengannya bukan karna aku menginginkannya."

cuman gak aku tulis kalau itu flashback on dan end nya, biar beda aja.

**Sinta :** sekali-sekali tebar bunga bank unn biar aku ikut ngambilin.

**frostypetals :** soalnya Kyungsoo pengen banget Minseok jadi hyung iparnya. dia udah niat banget ngejodohin Minseok sama Minjun dari awal dia kenal Minseok. jadi dia sedih banget pas tau minjun ditolak minseok dan Minseok malah nikah sama luhan.

**Iphaa :** guru barunya silakan dibaca di chap ini. keke :-D iya baru sadar kalo aku salah.

**onyx :** iya mereka nikahnya di paris.

**Xi oceandeer :** belom tapi lama-lama pasti ada.

**Mun :** "mau apa aja emak beliin, emak kan kaga pelit kayak babeh Luhan." tuh dijawab sama emak ming. aku bingung mun kalo castnya terlalu banyak, susah masukin momentnya. tapi yang penting nyempil dikit. hak :-D

**Firda :** maaf ga fast updatenya, soalnya nulisnya berdasarkan mood.

**Shinta lang :** itulah gunanya heechul, untung ada heechul, kalo ngga, mana mungkin mereka nikah. iya kan? hehehe :-D

**deerbaozi :** pokoknya kalo heechul berkata harus diturutin.

**gakjelas :** siapa yah? silahkan dibaca di chap ini.

**sulystia :** ini isinya hampir flashback semua nak..

**sukha :** maaf lama updatenya, ga sesuai permintaan kamu.

** :** iya married beneran. (di fanfic)

**elfishminxiu :** ada gak yah? kucing-kucingan dulu deh jawabannya.

**red rose :** ini ratenya T sayang... hehe jadi ga ada adegan nganu nya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Minseok berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat. Beberapa menit yang lalu jam pelajaran telah usai dan kini semua murid sedang menggunakan waktu istirahat siang mereka.

"Menyebalkan, dasar menyebalkan!" Rutuk Minseok dalam hati sambil terus berjalan entah kemana.

_**Tap!**_ Kini langkahnya terhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan.

_**Hufth!**_ Si mungil kemudian mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu yang gagangnya sudah ia pegangi sedari tadi.

"Huum sepertinya semua guru sedang pergi keluar untuk makan siang." Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari berharap orang yang dicarinya tidak ikut dengan guru yang lain keluar untuk makan siang. "Aku akan membuntuhmu! Lihat saja."

_**Hup!**_ Kini langkahnya kembali terhenti, Minseok melihat punggung pria itu. Pria yang amat sangat dirindukannya selama beberapa tahun kebelakang.

"Yak!" Minseok malah berteriak hingga orang tersebut reflek menoleh. Minseok menatapnya dengan penuh emosi sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat tenang cenderung acuh dan datar. Sedikit mirip dengan Oh Sehun sahabat Suaminya. Ups, mungkin Minseok belum mau mengakui kalau sekarang Luhan adalah suaminya. Tapi itulah statusnya sekarang. Menjadi Nyonya Lu.

Minseok berlari kemudian memeluk erat pria terlampau tinggi dihadapannya. "Bodoh!" Memukuli, itulah yang dilakukannya saat ini, dia juga hampir saja mengeluarkan air sungainya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan pulang ke Korea eoh? Kau jahat sekali!"

"Maaf!" Suara yang cukup tenang dan berat itu hanya mampu mengucapkan kata maaf pada pria yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"Bahkan email yang kau kirim bisa aku hitung. Menyebalkan. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Minseok kini melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pria tinggi itu.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak merindukanmu, hanya saja aku terlalu sibuk hingga tak sempat memberimu kabar." Jawabnya. "Dan kini kau tiba-tiba muncul disekolahku menjadi seorang Yi Songsaengnim?"

"Hum!" Pria itu mengangguk. "Aku merindukanmu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali agar bisa menjagamu seperti dulu." Pria itu mengacak pelan surai Minseok.

"Aish, jangan lakukan itu. Aku bukan anak anjing. Dan aku bukan bayi yang harus dijaga Ge. Kau harus ingat kalau sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 menengah." Rajuk Minseok.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti anak anjing yang perlu aku jaga." Lagi pria itu mengacak surai Minseok sambil tersenyum gemas karena hanya Minseok lah yang mampu membuat pria ini menjadi sosok yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Ish menyebalkan!" Kesal Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**From. Rusa Imitasi.**_

_Kau dimana?_

_**From. Tupai sok imut.**_

_Sabar sedikit, aku sedang berjalan kesana sekarang._

_**From. Rusa Imitasi.**_

_Cepatlah dasar lamban!_

"Kalau tak mau menunggu, pulang saja sendiri tak usah menungguku!" Luhan terkejut sambil mengusap dadanya karena mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba dari Minseok.

"Ya Tuhan kau mengagetkanku!" Luhan memekik.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kalau kau tak mau menunggu." Minseok mendelik pada pria disampingnya kemudian menutup pintu mobil mereka.

"Salah sendiri kau lamban. Berjalan dari kelas ke parkiran saja lama sekali." Kau mirip siput Spongebob.

"Ish,!" Minseok menggertakkan giginya tak suka. "Setidaknya Gerry lebih pintar dari tuannya." Lagi-lagi Minseok mendelik pada Luhan. "Haruskah aku mengakhirinya sekarang juga?" Ancam Minseok.

"Yak yak! Kau mengancamku?" Minseok malah menutup telinganya dengan headset, mulai memutar musik sekeras mungkin agar tak mendengar celotehan rusa Imitasi disampingnya. "Ayo jalan!" Perintah Minseok pada sang supir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hihi!" Minseok terkikik sambil menatap layar ponselnya, terlalu asyik hingga tak sadar sedari tadi Luhan memanggilnya kalau mereka sudah sampai di kediaman pribadi mereka.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Minseok akhirnya tersadar karena Luhan meneriakinya cukup kencang mengalahkan volume musik di ponselnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan eoh?" Tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila. "Kita sudah sampai di rumah." Tambahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Minseok melepas headset dari telinganya dan mematikan musik dari ponselnya. Tapi tak lama Minseok kembali terkikik sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya sedangkan Luhan terlihat kesal melihat kelakuan Minseok saat itu.

'_Sebenarnya siapa yang mengiriminya pesan sampai dia terlihat begitu bahagia?'_ Bisik Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hey Tupai, kita sudah sampai. Apa kau mau terus di dalam mobil!" Panggil Luhan dari luar mobil.

"Aku tahu! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihat apa?" Minseok pun meraih tas ranselnya lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah mereka mengikuti Luhan yang lebih dulu berjalan didepannya.

"Hihihi!"

_**From. Sweet Gege.**_

_Aku masih menyimpan foto lama kita. Kau ingat? Foto saat kita bermain di pantai dengan tubuh berlumuran lumpur._

Minseok pun membalas kembali pesan tersebut.

_Ya aku ingat itu, bahkan wajahmu penuh dengan lumpur. Dan dulu kau juga gemuk. Kau harus ingat itu._

_Send._

_**From. Sweet Gege.**_

_Itu karena kau yang melakukannya. Seandainya saja Ibuku tak memarahiku, aku sudah membalasmu. Dasar Bocah! Hey aku tidak gemuk, hanya sedikit berlebih berat badan._

_Hey jangan panggil aku bocah! Dan kau harus tahu, gemuk dan kelebihan berat badan artinya sama saja._

_Send._

_**From. Sweet Gege.**_

_Benarkah? Tapi menurutku itu tidak sama. Yang satu terdengar kasar dan yang satu terdengar lebih sopan saat di dengar._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aa menantuku!" Seseorang memekik dan langsung menerjang Minseok dengan pelukan hingga mau tak mau Minseok pun menghentikan kegiatannya saling mengirim pesan dengan Yifan. "Eoh, bi, eum maksudku Ibu mertua!" Minseok membungkuk memberi hormat pada Heechul.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan disini?" Ketus Luhan.

"Aish dasar anak nakal, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu eoh? Apa kau tidak suka Ibumu mengunjungi kediamanmu?"

"Ish!" Minseok menyikut Luhan dan Luhan meringis. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik Luhan. "Sakit tau!"

"Kau tidak sopan pada Ibumu!" Kesal Minseok.

"Aigoo, bahkan memantuku lebih mengerti diriku ini." Heechul kembali memeluk Minseok.

"Ibu selalu kesini setiap hari, apa Ibu tidak bosan? Bukankah Ibu dan tupai ini sering bertemu saat sarapan pagi di kediaman Ibu?" Rutuk Luhan. "Eoh, ngomong-ngomong ada apa ini?" Luhan baru sadar kalau di kediamannya bersama Minseok tengah dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Eoh ini!" Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di kediaman Minseok dan Luhan. "Mereka sedang merenovasi kamar baru kalian."

"Kamar baru!" Pekik keduanya.

"Tentu saja kamar baru, kalian kan sudah menikah. Tidak mungkin Ibu terus membiarkan kalian tidur di kamar yang berbeda." Minseok dan Luhan saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Jadi kalian belum mengerti maksud Ibu?" Tanya Heechul pada dua mahluk dihadapannya dan dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya. "Hufth, begini, setelah kamar baru kalian selesai direnovasi, kalian akan tidur di kamar yang sama."

"APA?"

"Hey kenapa kalian berteriak?"

"KAMAR YANG SAMA?"

"Apa sebahagia itu? Ibu tahu kalau kalian bahagia mendengarnya, tapi tidak usah berteriak seperti itu." Heechul menutup kedua telinganaya yang berdengung.

"RANJANG YANG SAMA?"

"Ibu tahu kalian sudah lama menginginkan ini."

"Tapi Ibu mertua." Minseok mulai merajuk tangannya terlihat memainkan ujung seragam bajunya karena gugup. "Apa kami harus tidur di kamar yang sama?"

"Kenapa, apa kau tidak suka?" Heechul terlihat muram dan kecewa. "B—bukan begitu hanya saja, kami kan masih sekolah jadi—"

"Jangan seperti itu, Ibu tahu kalian sudah tidak tahan ingin tidur sekamar dan akhm, haruskah Ibu menyebutkannya. "

"Ibu!" Pekik Luhan.

"Yah, Ibu rasa kalian sudah mengerti maksud Ibu. Ibu mengerti perasaan kalian. Begini-begini Ibu pernah mengalami masa muda, sama seperti kalian." Goda Heechul dan Minseok hanya menunduk sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

'_Ya Tuhan, itu tak ada dalam perjanjian yang disepakati. Tak ada perjanjian kalau aku dan Luhan akan tidur di kamar yang sama juga di ranjang yang sama.'_

"Baiklah, itu saja. Ibu harus pulang, Ibu harus membertitahukan semua ini pada Ayahmu. Dan kalian bisa mulai tidur sekamar malam ini, karena beberapa jam lagi renovasinya akan selesai."

"Pulang saja, nanti malam pasti kesini lagi." cerca Luhan dan dibalas sikutan tajam dari Minseok lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aigoo, kenapa Ibumu memilih ranjang yang kecil sekali!" Decak Minseok. "Geser sedikit, ini sempit!"

"Kau saja yang geser, ini ranjangku!" Tak mau kalah Luhan balas memekik pada Minseok yang menendangi kakinya.

"Ini ranjangku!" Minseok mengangkat kakinya dan menindih kaki Luhan. "Hey!" Luhan balas menumpukan kakinya ke atas kaki Minseok. "Geser!" Minseok kembali membalas dengan menumpukan kaki lainnya begitupun juga dengan Luhan hingga akhirnya kaki mereka berdua saling bertumpu.

"Aish!" Minseok bangun kemudian berdiri. "Minggir!" Minseok kembali memerintah sambil berkacak pinggang sedangkan Luhan malah menempati semua bagian ranjang dengan tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Lebih baik kau tidur saja di sofa." Luhan menelentangkan tubuhnya agar Minseok tak dapat tempat.

"Hey itu tempatku!" Minseok menarik lengan Luhan agar dia terjatuh dari ranjang, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Minseok yang terjatuh menindih Luhan karena Luhan lebih kuat menarik tangan Minseok.

_**Dug dug-dug dug!**_

'_Apa ini?'_ Minseok merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya saat mata mereka saling bertemu karena jarak yang terlalu dekat.

1

2

3

"Apa kau mulai terpesona padaku?" Goda Luhan, Minseok tersadar lalu hendak bangun dari posisinya saat itu, namun tiba-tiba seseorang dengan seenaknya memasuki kamar Minseok dan Luhan.

"Ibu!" Pekik Minseok dan Luhan hingga keduanya langsung terduduk di atas ranjang dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Aah, maaf Ibu mengganggu kalian." Kata Heechul dengan wajah bersemunya karena baru saja melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggemaskan baginya.

Minseok turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menghampiri Heechul yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"A— apa ada yang ingin Ibu sampaikan pada kami?" Gugup Minseok sambil mengusap tengkuknya karena malu. Bahkan pipi merahnya kini mengalahkan merahnya baju yang dikenakan Heechul saat itu.

"Uhm, sebaiknya Ibu sampaikan besok saja, Ibu tak mau mengganggu kalian. Lanjutkan saja apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!" Heechul keluar secepat mungkin dan langsung menutup pintu.

"Lihat, ini semua gara-gara kau, Ibumu jadi salah paham." Minseok berkacak pinggang sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu lalu berjalan kembali ke ranjang hendak mengambil bantal dan selimut.

Namun lagi-lagi pintu dibuka dengan seenaknya membuat pandangan keduanya kembali terarah ke pintu.

"Minseok, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul dengan tatapan herannya karena Minseok memeluk selimut dan bantal. "Aa—tentu saja aku mau tidur Bu." Minseok pun kembali ke ranjangnya dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Yaa, apa yang Ibu lakukan?" Luhan memarahi Ibunya yang kembali masuk tanpa permisi ke kamarnya. "Ibu bilang ingin menyampaikannya besok." Luhan memandang sinis pada Ibunya yang terus tersenyum seperti orang gila menatap mereka dari daun pintu kamar Luhan dan Minseok.

"Tentu saja Ibu akan menyampaikannya besok." Jawab Heechul.

"Lalu kenapa Ibu kembali kesini?" Kami mau tidur. Ejek Luhan pada Heechul seolah Heechul tengah mengganggu malamnya dengan Minseok. "Dan sebaiknya Ibu mengetuk pintunya jika lain kali Ibu mau masuk. Apa Ibu lupa kalau aku sudah punya Isteri?" Luhan menyeret tubuh Minseok kedalam pelukannya dan Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sambil berusaha merenggangkan pelukan posesive dari si Rusa.

"Aa—maaf!" Heechul menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal menyadari kesalahan yang tengah dilakukannya. Dia pun kembali menutup pintu.

'_Ya Tuhan, puteraku sudah besar. Semoga dia tidak melakukannya dengan kasar.'_ Bisik Heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

Heechul berjalan menjauh sambil terus tersenyum seperti orang gila, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti lalu dia bersandar pada dinding hangat ruang tamu kediaman Minseok dan Luhan. "Suamiku, seandainya kau melihatnya!" Heechul terkikik. "Mereka begitu manis dan menggemaskan! Suamiku, aku merindukanmu!" Heechul pun berlari keluar seperti anak TK. Beruntung tak ada penjaga yang melihatnya kecuali mungkin seseorang yang berjaga di ruang cctv.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Minseok dan Luhan, Minseok mendorong tubuh Luhan yang masih dengan seenaknya memeluknya.

"Aku tidak suka kau menyentuhku seenaknya!" Si mungil kembali memeluk bantal dan selimutnya hendak pergi dari ranjang itu untuk tidur di sofa namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena Luhan menarik tangannya.

"Biar aku yang tidur di sofa." Minseok membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. _'Tunggu, apa aku salah dengar?'_ Batinnya.

"Hey, cepatlah tidur, ini sudah larut." Minseok baru menyadari kalau selimut dan bantal yang ia pegang sudah berpindah tangan pada Luhan. Dan dia melihat Luhan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tunggu!" Luhan berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Minseok. Entah mengapa dia merasa tak enak hati jika harus membiarkan Luhan tidur di sofa rumahnya sendiri. "Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan lembut membuat Minseok sedikit tersihir.

"Eung, tidurlah disini. Kita bisa berbagi." Minseok berbaring dan mulai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang satunya lagi. Namun dia kembali bangun dan menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak mau tidur?" Luhan terkejut. Sama terkejutya seperti Minseok karena nada suara Minseok tak sekasar biasanya. Sama seperti Minseok, Luhan merasa tersihir dengan nada suara Minseok yang mulai melembut padanya.

Luhan pun berjalan perlahan dan mulai berbaring disamping Minseok. Sedikit melirik pada Minseok yang memunggunginya hingga tanpa ia sadari bibirnya sedikit melengkung menunjukkan senyuman.

"Jangan kau pikir aku sudah berdamai denganmu. Aku hanya sedang lelah bertengkar dan aku sangat mengantuk." Ucap Minseok dari balik selimutnya. Sedangkan Luhan malah tersenyum senang saat mendengar cerocosan Minseok dari balik selimut yang menutupinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Minggu kedua Minseok menjadi suami isteri.**_

"Hey, kau tidak mau menghampiri isterimu?" Seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan yang terlihat sedang meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum dia melakukan olahraga favoritenya.

"Ada apa denganmu eoh?" Luhan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun dan membungkuk untuk mengambil bola basket.

_**Buk buk buk!**_ Bola itu bergerak naik turun mengikuti irama dari tangan Luhan. _**Plung!**_ Luhan melempar bola tersebut namun Sehun menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Apa kau tidak tahu gosip yang menyebar di sekolah akhir-akhir ini?" Sehun melempar bola tersebut hingga akhirnya masuk ring lalu kembali menangkapnya dan memainkan bola tersebut.

_**Plung!**_ Sehun melempar bola itu pada Luhan dan dengan sigap Luhan menangkapnya. "Gosip kau bilang?" Luhan tertawa meremehkan. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan gosip? Kau mirip dengan seseorang." Kekeh Luhan lalu mendribble bola tersebut. Dan yang muncul di bayangan Luhan adalah Jongdae sahabat dekat isterinya.

"Kau yakin tak ingin tahu?" Satu alis mata Sehun terangkat dan Luhan terlihat tak peduli karena terus asik dengan permainannya.

"Haaahhh!" Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu. "Akhm, kudengar akhir-akhir ini isterimu itu sangat dekat dengan guru baru kita yang namanya Yifan! Bahkan dia sealu menemani Minseok berlatih di lapangan sepak bola!" Teriak Sehun. Bola yang dilempar Luhan gagal masuk ring dan Sehun tersenyum menang melihat wajah panik Luhan dari kejauhan.

"Dasar idiot!" Aku tahu kau mulai menyukainya. "Sayangnya butuh waktu bagimu untuk mengakui itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tap tap tap!**_ Seperti orang bodoh, Luhan bersembunyi di semak-semak pohon yang mengelilingi hampir seluruh lapangan sepak bola tempat Minseok biasa berlatih bersama anggota clubnya. Jauh disana, Luhan melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya terasa sesak. Sungguh ia tak tahu kenapa dia tak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Minseok, ya Minseok. Isteri 6 bulannya tengah tertawa lepas bersama guru baru yang belum lama mengajar disekolahnya.

"Kenapa mereka hanya berdua saja? Dimana yang lain?" Kepala Luhan berputar menoleh kesana kemari mencari anggota lain dari club sepak bola Minseok, tapi nihil yang dilihatnya hanya pohon yang berjejer dan beberapa orang murid yang tengah berlalu lalang. Manik Luhan kembali menatap kedepan, tepatnya pada Minseok dan Yifan yang tengah asik duduk bersila di depan gawang.

"Aish, apa-apaan mereka itu!" Rutuk Luhan saat melihat Yifan tengah mengacak rambut Minseok yang basah karena keringat dan dibalas dengan rengekan manja dari Isteri Luhan. "Lihatlah, betapa bahagianya dia. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Dan bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum seperti itu bersama dengan orang yang belum lama dia kenal?" Luhan terus berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila sambil memeluk pohon tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola?" Yifan menatap Minseok yang tengah memainkan bola ditangannya. "Aku sangat menyukainya, sama seperti halnya aku menyukai Coffee." Minseok menghentikan permainan bola ditangannya dan balas menatap Yifan.

"Apa kau terlalu bekerja keras selama ini?" Lagi pria kelewat tinggi itu bertanya dengan tatapan teduhnya namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dari tatapan itu.

"Uhm, maksudmu?" Dahi Minseok berkerut tak mengerti dengan maksud dari pertanyaan pria dihadapannya.

Tangan itu terangkat, Minseok sedikit gugup saat tangan kekar itu mengusap rambut yang menutupi matanya. "Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari foto yang terakhir kau kirimkan padaku. Apa ini yang kau sebut sangat mencintai olahraga kesukaanmu, mengabaikan kesehatanmu hingga tubuhmu menyusut?"

Minseok sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Yifan, dia hanya merasa aneh dengan sikap Yifan juga merasa aneh saat melihat tatapan Yifan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia tahu Yifan sangat menyayangi Minseok, tapi sentuhan dan tatapan itu terasa aneh baginya saat ini.

"Kau tenang saja Ge, selama aku makan dengan baik, walau berat badanku menyusut aku akan tetap sehat." Minseok mencoba tersenyum dengan baik, jujur saja dia jadi merasa canggung.

Yifan yang menyadari ada sedikit perubahan sikap dari Minseok mulai mencairkan suasana. "Euhm, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi makan Escargot?"

"Apa?"

"Escargot! Ayo kita pergi makan escargot. Bukankah kau sangat menyukainya?" Minseok sedikit merasa suasana jadi lebih cair. "Kau yang traktir!" kata Minseok.

"Aku yang traktir!"

"Apa aku juga boleh memesan yang lain"? Minseok menyimpan telunjuknya dibibir sambil bergumam tak jelas. "Baguette, Chiken Marengo?"

"Makan apapun yang kau inginkan, aku yang traktir!" Yifan terkikik melihat tingkah kekanakan Minseok yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Chocolate Mousse?" Yifan mengangguk.

"Macaroons?" Lagi Yifan mengangguk menyetujui keinginan Minseok. "Janji kau yang bayar?" Minseok mengangkat jari kelingkinya, Yifan pun melakukan hal yang sama dan menautkannya dengan kelingking mungil Minseok. "Janji!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan, pria itu hendak pergi keruangannya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya karena akan pergi makan bersama dengan Minseok setelah Minseok selesai membersihkan diri nanti. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tubuh tingginya tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu.

"Eoh!" Kaget Yifan saat melihat kalau yang ditabraknya adalah salah seorang muridnya. "Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Pria dihadapan Yifan tak bergeming malah menatap tajam ke arah Yifan. "Apa kita punya masalah? Maksudku apa kau—?"

"Jangan dekati Minseok!"

"Apa?" Tanya Yifan karena tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara pria dihadapannya.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jangan dekati Minseok!" Tegasnya. Yifan tersenyum mendengar penuturan pria kurus dihadapannya.

'_Memang apa salahnya jika aku dekat dengan Minseok? aku jauh lebih lama mengenalnya.'_ Batinnya. "Uhm, apa kau juga teman dekat Minseok seperti Jongdae dan Kyungsoo? Siapa namamu?"

"Hubunganku dengan Minseok lebih dari itu?" Dahi Yifan berkerut tak mengerti. _'Mungkinkah dia pacar Minseok? haha, tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin dia berkencan dengan pria seperti ini, aku tahu seperti apa seleranya.' _Batin Yifan.

"Kau pa—car Minseok?" selidik Yifan.

"Bukan, tapi lebih dari itu. Aku suami Minseok."

_**Uhuk!**_ Yifan tersedak, menurutnya itu kata-kata tergila yang pernah dia dengar. Mana mungkin pria dihadapan Yifan adalah suami Minseok. Yifan itu dekat dengan Minseok, jadi dia pasti tahu kalau Minseok menikah ataupun punya kekasih. Lagipula Minseok masih sekolah, mana mungkin dia menikah saat dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

"Kenapa? Apa Yi Songsaengnim tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku?"

"Kau pasti salah satu pengagum Minseok. iya kan? Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Luhan dan aku bukan pengagum Minseok tapi aku adalah Suami sah Minseok."

"Baiklah Luhan yang katanya suami sah Minseok. Aku hanya dekat dengannya sebagai guru dan murid." Kata Yifan sedikit menenangkan Luhan dengan nada mengejek kemudian berlalu setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Aish! Awas saja kalau kau menyentuh Seokkie-ku lagi!" Geram Minseok sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Tunggu, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kalian juga mendengarnya kan? Apa dia tidak salah bicara? Dia baru saja mengatakan Seokkie-ku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo_143_oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan kesana kemari dengan cemas di depan kelasnya. Sedari tadi dia menunggu Isterinya untuk pulang bersama, tapi Minseok tak kunjung datang dari ruang ganti olahraga. Dia pun segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Minseok.

"Kau dimana?"

"….."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi aku menunggumu di depan kelas?"

"….."

"Apa? Songsaengnim?! Tunggu aku disana!"

"….."

"Pokoknya tunggu aku disana!" Luhan memutus sambungan teleponnya sambil berlari ke arah lapangan parkir.

_**Hosh!**_ Pria rusa ini terengah sambil membungkuk, napasnya terdengar tak teratur. Tak lama dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap dua orang pria dihadapannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Teriak salah satu pria dihadapan Luhan yang ternyata Minseok. mata kucingnya sedikit memicing karena sinar matahari sore yang begitu terik menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kau mau kemana dengan—_**hosh**_—dia?" Tangan Luhan terlihat menunjuk pria tinggi yang berdiri disamping Minseok.

"Hey, sopanlah sedikit!" Minseok memukul tangan Luhan yang tengah menunjuk seseorang. "Panggil dia Songsaengnim!" Perintah Minseok, Luhan terlihat semakin kesal.

"Baiklah! Kenapa kau pergi dengan Yi— Songsaeng—Nim?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Sekarang itu menjadi urusanku. Kau itu Isteriku, bagaimana jika nanti Ibu bertanya kemana kau pergi jika kau tak ikut pulang bersamaku?" Cerca Luhan sedangkan Yifan terlihat kebingungan dengan perkataan Luhan tentang _'Kau itu Isteriku'_ yang lagi-lagi diucapkan oleh Luhan.

"Tunggu, Sokkie."

'_Apa Sokkie? Kenapa dia memangilnya Seokkie? Dia pikir dia itu siapa?'_ Batin Luhan dengan mata melotot ke arah Yifan.

"Apa maksudnya ini. Kenapa dia berkata kalau kau Isterinya? Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Tenanglah Ge, dia hanya penggemarku yang sedikit gila. Dia sangat terobsesi padaku." Bisik Minseok pada Yifan kemudian kembali menatap Luhan dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "Aku harus pergi dengan Yi Saem ke suatu tempat, jadi kau pulanglah duluan nanti aku akan pulang dengan Yi Saem." Minseok menjelaskan pada Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu?" Kata Luhan sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"WAE?" Minseok memekik hingga membuat beberapa murid yang mash ada disekolah memperhatikan mereka.

"Pokoknya aku ikut, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Is—" belum Luhan mengatakan lagi status Minseok sebagai Isterinya, Minseok buru-buru membekap mulut Luhan agar dia tak mengatakannya lagi. "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut dengan kami, tapi kau tidak boleh mengganggu."

"Tapi Seokkie, kenapa kau—"

"Sudahlah Ge, kalau aku tidak menyetujuinya, dia bisa terus menggangguku seharian. Jadi lebih baik kita ajak saja dia. Terserah apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti." Mau tak mau Yifan menyetujuinya daripada harus membatalkan kencannya dengan Minseok.

.

.

.

Yifan menatap heran pada Luhan yang kini tengah menikmati hidangan di atas meja disebuah restoran perancis di daerah Cheondamdong. Bukan apa-apa, tapi karena Luhan bertingkah aneh selama dia ikut pergi dengan Yifan dan Minseok. Seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya beberapa saat setelah pesanan makanan yang mereka pesan tiba.

"Nah, ini untukmu Minseok, seperti biasa kesukaanmu. "Yifan menyodorkan sepiring Escargot yang sudah dipesannya kehadapan Minseok namun tiba-tiba Luhan mengambilnya dan menghabiskan semua Escargot tersebut tanpa sisa membuat Minseok marah-marah karenanya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menghabiskan semuanya?" Minseok merengek seperti bocah TK. "Aku lapar." Kata Luhan tanpa dosa sambil mengelap saus yang tersisa di ujung bibirnya. "Tapi itu milikku, kau bisa memsannya jika kau mau." Lagi-lagi Minseok merengek karena sepiring escargot.

"Sudahlah aku sudah memesan lagi untukmu." Yifan mencoba menenangkan Minseok sambil mengelus punggung tangan Minseok. "Aish, apa-apaan mana ada seorang guru bersikap seperti itu pada muridnya. Itu namanya pelecehan." Kesal Luhan dalam hati karena Yifan menyentuh Minseok.

"Seokkie sayang!" Mata Minseok melotot tak suka mendengarnya begitupun Yifan. "Aku mau itu." Luhan menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk sebuah makanan lain di atas meja.

"Ambil saja, kenapa kau minta padaku? Kau punya tangan kan?" Minseok memutar kepalanya malas sambil menyuapkan sesendok kecil chocolate mouse pada mulutnya.

"Aku ingin kau menyuapiku." Luhan malah merengek minta disuapi. "Aaa!" Katanya sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ke arah Minseok. "Kau punya tangan, kenapa kau meminta aku untuk menyuapimu." Minseok menjilat saus cokelat dari sendoknya.

"Sayang, suamimu ingin isterinya yang menyuapi apa tidak boleh." Minseok menggertakkan giginya karena lagi-lagi Luhan menyebutkan hal itu dihadapan Yifan membuat Minseok tak enak hati. Tak enak hati karena Yifan tak tahu apa-apa mengenai yang terjadi diantara Minseok dan Luhan.

"Baiklah buka mulutmu!" Perintah Minseok, Luhan menurut kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Ya Tuhan isteriku sayang, apa kau sedang menyuapi seekor harimau?" Kenapa besar sekali. Gumam Luhan tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan Chiken Marengo.

Yifan tak suka melihatnya. Melihat Luhan sengaja memanasinya dengan Minta disuapi oleh Minseok dan terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Mengusap saus di bibir Minseok dengan tangannya, bermanja-manja pada Minseok dengan sengaja dan lain sebagainnya.

"Seokkie, jika sudah selesai sebaiknya kita segera pergi." Ajak Yifan sambil menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Pekik Luhan membuat beberapa makanan dari mulutnya sedikit terhambur keluar. "Aigoo! Kau jorok sekali tuan rusa. Kami harus pergi, jika kau masih lapar habiskan saja semuanya lagipula kami sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu menghabiskan makanan kami." Kata Minseok yang disetujui oleh anggukan Yifan. Kemudian keduanya melangkah keluar.

"Hey tunggu!" Luhan berlari mengejar Yifan dan Minseok yang tengah berjalan di trotoar, Minseok dan Yifan menoleh dan terlihat kesal karena lagi-lagi Luhan mengikuti mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Kenapa kau terus mengikuti kami eoh?" Lagi-lagi Minseok melotot tapi dibalas cubitan sayang dari Luhan dipipinya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan suamimu eoh? Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Kita?" Minseok dan Yifan saling berpandangan

"Kami mau pergi makan ice cream." Yifan berusaha sabar menanggapi tinggah Luhan padanya dan Minseok.

"Ah, aku juga suka Ice cream! Ayo kita makan Ice cream, biar aku yang traktir. Aku tahu toko ice cream yang enak disekitar sini." Luhan menarik tangan Minseok melepaskan genggaman tangan Yifan di tangan Minseok dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Yifan seorang diri.

"Ge! Yifan Ge!" Minseok memekik saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Luhan.

'_Sebenarnya siapa yang mengajak Minseok berkencan?'_ Bisik Yifan pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia cukup berbahaya jika terus berada di dekat Minseok, sepertinya dia terlalu terobsesi pada Minseok." Gumam Yifan sambil berjalan mengikuti Luhan dan Minseok dari belakang dengan wajah cemburunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey makanlah pelan pelan, kau bisa tersedak tuan rusa!" Minseok menatap ngeri ke arah Luhan yang tengah menghabiskan secangkir besar Ice cream rasa berry. "Benar makanlah pelan-pelan Luhan." Yifan juga jadi ikut khawatir melihat Luhan yang dengan seenaknya melahap Ice cream tersebut seorang diri sedangkan Minseok, dia tak bisa memakan sedikitpun ice cream miliknya karena terlalu khawatir melihat tingkah Luhan didepannya.

"Haaahhhhh!" Ini enak sekali. Kata Luhan saat sudah selesai menghabiskan ice cream tersebut kemudian mengusap perutnya yang terlihat penuh.

"Kau—baik-baik saja?" Minseok terlihat khawatir. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan. Benar saja, Luhan tiba-tiba memekik kesakitan membuat Minseok khawatir dibuatnya. "Yak, apa yang sakit?" Tanya Minseok dengan khawatir. "Mana yang sakit?" Yifan ikut bertanya karena khawatir melihat keadaan Luhan sedangkan Luhan terus merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Ough gigiku!" Minseok menggeser bangkunya agar duduk lebih dekat dengan Luhan kemudian mengusap-ngusap pipi Luhan yang katanya sakit. "Apa sakit sekali?" Minseok mengernyit khawatir melihat Luhan. "Sakit sekali!" Kata Luhan. "Disini." Luhan menunjuk pipinya. "Disini?" Luhan mengangguk saat Minseok menunjuk pipinya kemudian mengelusnya dengan sayang.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat wajah khawatir Minseok membuat Minseok dan Luhan tertegun menatapnya. "Bwahahaha!" Luhan tertawa cukup keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau—kau mengerjaiku!" Marah Minseok kemudian mendorong tubuh Luhan.

"Ayo Ge, kita tinggalkan orang gila ini!" Minseok meraih tasnya dan menyeret lengan Yifan yang sama kesalnya dengan kelakuan Luhan yang mengerjai Minseok.

"Ayo!" Balasnya kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Minseok keluar dari toko ice cream tersebut.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda." Kata Luhan sambil mengejar Minseok. "Minseok, jangan marah aku hanya bercanda." Katanya lagi sambil terus berjalan cepat mengejar Minseok dan Yifan.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi dia, dia terlihat sangat aneh." Kata Yifan pada Minseok. "Aku akan berusaha untuk terus menjauhinya sebisaku Ge. Lagipula aku tidak menyukainya. Dia benar-benar gila." Kesal Minseok sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang melihat Luhan yang masih berusaha mengejarnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Ajak Yifan, Minseok mengangguk.

"Minseok tunggu aku!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya tapi Minseok tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun.

"Mins—Argh!" Luhan tiba-tiba memekik dan memegangi perutnya. Kali ini dia tidak sedang bercanda. Perutnya tiba-tiba sakit, sangat sakit. Dia merasa ususnya melilit tak karuan.

"Minseok! argh perutku." Minseok berhenti kemudian menoleh melihat Luhan yang tengah membungkuk di jalanan sambil memegangi perutnya dan memekik kesakitan.

"Kau pikir aku akan tertipu lagi?" Kata Minseok kemudian merangkul lengan Yifan dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ meninggalkan Luhan yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Min—Arghh perutku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

20 menit kemudian, Yifan sudah berhasil mengantarkan Minseok dengan selamat ke rumahnya. Tepatnya ke rumah orang tuanya karena yang Yifan tahu, Minseok tinggal disini bersama Orangtuanya.

"Beristirahatlah!" Kata Yifan setelah membukakan pintu dan memeluk Minseok. "Kau tidak mau mampir? Ibu dan Ayah pasti senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Tambah Minseok. "Oh ya, aku juga akan mengenalkanmu pada Hanbin. Kau belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya, kan?"

"Uhm, baiklah! Aku juga sangat merindukan mereka dan aku juga belum sempat menyapa mereka."

"Tuan muda, anda disini!" Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Changmin tengah berjalan menghampirinya. "Changmin!" Minseok memekik kemudian berlari dan memeluk Changmin membuat Changmin tertegun karena sikap Minseok tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan Changmin, aku sangat merindukanmu." Kata Minseok sambil menepuk-nepuk dada bidang Changmin. "Bagaimana kabar anda Tuan Muda? Dan dimana tuan L—" Buru-buru Minseok membekap mulut Changmin saat tahu siapa yang akan ditanyakan Changmin padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa Ayah dan Ibu ada di rumah?" Minseok berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dan Yifan.

Presdir belum pulang, tapi Nyonya dan Tuan muda Hanbin ada dirumah. Mari saya antar." Kata Changmin dan mengarahkan keduanya untuk mengikuti Changmin memasuki rumah.

Baru saja Changmin akan membuka pintu, seseorang lebih dulu membukanya dari dalam. "Hyung!" Seru Hanbin saat melihat Minseok ada dihadapannya. "Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Yak, bocah ini." Minseok mengusap pucuk kepala Hanbin dengan sayang. Jujur saja, walau mereka seringkali bertengkar, Minseok sangat merindukan adiknya itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu anak nakal." Kata Minseok.

"Eoh, sepertinya aku mengenal pria itu." Hanbin menunjuk Yifan yang sejak tadi menonton drama antara Minseok dan Hanbin dari belakang.

"Kau—bukankah kau Yi—Yif—Yifan Ge yang tinggal di Kanada itu kan"? Hanbin terlihat bersemangat hingga lupa dengan tujuan awalnya membuka pintu.

"Kau pasti Hanbin, Kim Hanbin. Bocah nakal kesayangan Seokkie." Yifan tersenyum senang saat Hanbin langsung bisa mengenali dirinya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Keduanya pun berpelukan. "Aku tidak nakal Ge, aku hanya menggoda Hyung sexy ku, hanya itu." Bela Hanbin. Dan dibalas jitakan sayang dari Minseok karena mengejeknya dengan mengatakan _'Hyung Sexy.'_

"Kim Hanbin! Kenapa lama sekali? Apa kau sudah menyuruh Changmin untuk menyiapkan Mo—" Seorang wanita baru saja keluar dari rumah. "Seokkie!" Sungmin terlihat terkejut ketika mendapati puteranya itu ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya. "Changmin siapkan mobil segera kita harus segera berangkat ke rumah sakit." Pinta Sungmin dan disetujui anggukan dari Changmin kemudian dia berpamitan untuk menyiapkan mobil.

"Rumah sakit?" Kening Minseok berkerut bingung. "Memangnya siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Minseok pada Sungmin.

"Eoh, Yifan. Kau ada disini." Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, Sungmin menyapa Yifan terlebih dahulu.

"Anyeonghaseyo bibi Sungmin. Maaf baru bisa menyapa." Kata Yifan sambil membungkuk memberi salam. "Bagaimana kabar Ibu dan Ayahmu, kenapa tidak memberitahu Bibi kalau kau ada di Korea?"

"Oh itu. Ibu dan Ayah baik-baik saja, mereka baru akan pindah bulan depan." Yifan mengusap tengkuknya malu-malu. "Dan mengenai kedatanganku, Itu sedikit panjang ceritanya Bi, tapi aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Yifan tersenyum pada Sungmin lalu Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi— siapa yang sakit?" Minseok kembali bertanya karena belum sempat mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kim Min Seok!" Sungmin terlihat marah atas pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Minsoek padanya.

"Kenapa Ibu berteriak padaku?" Rengek Minseok karena diteriaki Ibunya tanpa tahu kesalahannya. "Aku hanya bertanya siapa yang sakit, tapi kenapa Ibu berteriak padaku?"

"Kau ini bagaimana. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau suamimu masuk ke ruang emergensi?" Mata Minseok melotot tak percaya, berbeda dengan Yifan yang terlihat kebingungan. Lagi lagi atas kalimat yang begitu mengganggunya.

"Min, apa maksudnya dengan suami?" Yifan bertanya namun Minseok tak bergeming. Tubuhnya terasa lemas mendengar penuturan Ibunya. Baru saja Ibunya mengatakan kalau Suaminya masuk ke ruang emergensi, itu artinya tadi Luhan sungguh-sungguh kesakitan.

"Ibu, apa yang Ibu katakan. Tadi kami pergi bersama, mana mungkin dia ada di rumah sakit?" Tanya Minseok tak percaya.

'_Pergi bersama? Bukankah tadi Minseok pergi bersamaku juga Luhan si anak yang terus bertingkah aneh dan selalu memanggil Minseok dengan kata Isterinya.'_ Yifan semakin bingung. _'Mungkinkah lelaki aneh itu benar-benar suami Minseok? sebenarnya siapa yang benar disini? Anak itu atau Minseok? siapa yang harus kupercayai?'_

"Ibu mertuamu baru saja menghubungi Ibu dan memberitahukan kalau Luhan sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Dia bilang perut Luhan kesakitan. Beruntung ada orang yang menolongnya saat itu. Dan membantu memangilkan ambulance."

"Apa?" Kepala Minseok terasa berputar tubuhnya semakin lemas. _'Jadi dia sungguh-sungguh merasakan sakit? Betapa jahatnya aku meninggalkannya sendirian.'_ Minseok menggigit bibirnya karena gugup dan ketakutan memikirkan keadaan Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanya sekarang?" Tanya Minseok dengan raut wajah khawatir lupa dengan keberadaan Yifan yang kini wajahnya dipenuhi dengan banyak pertanyaan dan meminta penjelasan dari Minseok.

"Entahlah, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dan melihatnya. Kau ini, bagaimana kau tidak bisa tahu kalau suamimu masuk rumah sakit. Apa jangan-jangan kau pergi diam-diam kesini dan tidak meminta ijin pada suamimu?"

Minseok tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, dia kemudian menoleh pada Yifan dengan wajah penuh rasa penyesalan. _'Maafkan aku Ge.'_

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Minseok menepuk pundak Yifan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan Changmin.

"Dimana Ayah?" Tanya Minseok.

"Ayah akan berangkat dari kantor." Hanbin yang menjawab. Minseok mengangguk dengan lemas. Tangannya terus memainkan ujung kemejanya dengan gugup. Pikirannya berkecamuk dipenuhi rasa bersalah pada Luhan dan Yifan.

Merasa bersalah pada Luhan karena meninggalkannya saat Luhan kesakitan dan berusaha meminta pertolongan padanya namun dia malah meninggalkan Luhan dan pulang bersama Yifan, dan merasa bersalah pada Yifan karena tidak menjelaskan statusnya saat ini dan malah berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau Luhan itu orang gila yang terobsesi padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
